The Maiden and His Masters
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and had faced the giants with his boyfriend Nico, gaining them both another boyfriend, Octavian. Now the war is won, two years had passed since then. And the only thing missing to make their life perfect is literally missing from the surface of the world. Where is Percy Jackson and what had happend to him? Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy, slashy foursome
1. Every Ending is a New Beginning

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

I got this pairing suggested for my foursome-poll shortly before I closed the poll. But the notion of those four together made my fingers itch too much to ignore it so I simply had to write it! Especially now that my finals are finally over (shouldn't have spend so much time writing during those though...)!

And yes, this will include a few OCs but with this staying in the world of Percy Jackson but with Percy ripped out of his normal surroundings, there are a few OCs needed for this to work. But most of them are... horses. Unicorns and pegasi. So, yeah.

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

Prologue: Every Ending is a New Beginning

Nico yawned lazily and turned some, resting his head on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Ethan? Where is Octavian...?", mumbled the son of Hades.

The half-Japanese grunted irritated and laid his book away to glare at the younger demi-god with his dark, green eye. He had been trying to read for twenty minutes now and wasn't even able to finish the page thanks to the little nuisance he called a boyfriend.

"I have no idea where he is. Probably with Rachel, Annabeth and Piper. They had insisted on buying stuff for our house. I have no idea why since this is a completely furnished mansion, but the day I understand what is going on in a girl's head is the day the world ends", replied Ethan. "Though I sincerely wish he would be here because then you could annoy him."

"I'm not annoying", grunted Nico and glared darkly at the son of Nemesis.

"You play with that stupid shell again", noted the half-Japanese and raised one eyebrow at the younger boy. "You always do that when you think of _him_. And that is annoying."

"Oh please", snorted the Ghost Prince and sat up. "What about you? I saw that longing glance you threw at the pond this morning. You think about _him_ just as much!"

Ethan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He sometimes wondered how his life had taken such an odd and unexpected turn. He had been so sure he would die in the Battle of Manhattan. But this annoying son of Hades had to come through the shadows and safe his life. At first it had been hard for Ethan to adapt. He was a traitor, had fought for the titan's. Most demi-gods didn't trust him and they were open to show it. There were only a few that even talked to him.

His little savior for one, the other former traitor Chris Rodriguez because he could relate to how hard it was to get back to life at camp, the daughter of Hecate, Lou Ellen, because she too knew how it was to be the daughter of a traitorous god. And _him_. Percy Jackson. The personification of goodness and mercy. He, who had spared his life before. And even then, the boy had been willing to accept him back at camp as if nothing had happened at all. The stupid, pretty Sea Prince had soon wormed his way into Ethan's heart. And so did the annoying, persistent Ghost Prince. There was only one difference. While Percy was the star at camp, loved and cherished by everyone, Ethan and Nico were the outsiders. Other campers felt uncomfortable around them and only tolerated them because they somehow feared Percy's wrath. In their isolation, Ethan and Nico had found together.

But luck and happiness are strange things. Once you think you grasped it, it already slips away again. The Doors of Death opened and Percy disappeared. Nico, who had brought his sister to the Roman camp, kept sneaking away to check if Percy may appear in Camp Jupiter.

But he never did.

Instead, the Ghost Prince came closer and closer to a certain augur. The annoyance in Nico's voice whenever he talked about Octavian told Ethan a tale far different from the words spoken. For some time, the son of Nemesis feared he would loose the best thing he had in his life. Nico. Strangely enough, he truly had to loose him to find something else important. They reached Camp Jupiter and collected Percy, just to learn of Nico's disappearance. The journey to Rome was where Ethan first met Octavian. The blonde was manipulating, controlling, short-tempered and stubborn. To sum it up, he reminded Ethan of himself a bit. But also of Nico. The three of them seemed to share some major characteristics and Ethan long since knew about the crush the Ghost Prince had on the augur. One heated night of fighting with the Roman resulted in equally heated sex.

Needless to say that Nico was mildly surprised and even more eager to learn that he now seemed to have two boyfriends once he was rescued. It was amusing for Ethan to learn about Octavian's own little infatuation with Percy Jackson. It seemed the Sea Prince was truly capable of charming everyone, more so than any child of Aphrodite ever has been. They called Percy their little tempter.

The war continued and they kept their steadily growing feelings for the son of Poseidon to themselves. They were, after all, already the most feared and avoided campers of both, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. That alone, added with their homosexuality and even worse their three-way relationship, earned them enough disgusted looks as it was. They didn't want to get Percy involved in this too. The boy had too good a heart to stand the looks or insults they often earned.

But now... Now that the war was long since over, they regretted.

Two years. Gaia had been gone for two years now. And so had Percy. No one – not even Sally Blofis herself – had heard a single word from the hero. The gods had tried to reach him. And Hermes delivered a message. The message that Percy Jackson would not return. It seemed the wars and the losses of the wars had been too much for the boy to bear, he didn't want to get involved with another. He cut all ropes and left for good to not be seen again.

It was somehow ironic, mused Ethan. Not all that many years ago, after the Prophecy of Seven had been received, he thought that, if anything, he would be the one running away from camp and the persistent campers, some of them persistent to hate him, the others persistent to befriend him. Never would he have thought that Percy Jackson would flee like that.

"I'm sorry, Nico-chan", sighed the son of Nemesis and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just exhausted. I didn't mean to bark at you like that..."

"I know... _Ethan-chan_", grinned the Ghost Prince and leaned in to kiss the older demi-god softly.

"Come on, let's cuddle some. You won't let me finish my book in peace anyway", grunted Ethan amused and pulled the younger male close. "I'm sure Octavian will return soon..."

Their life could only be more perfect if they had their Sea Prince, or at least knew Percy was alright wherever he was. If only they knew that this was not the case...


	2. Moving Gift

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

1. Moving Gift

"Where the bloody hell is my scotch?"

Nico and Ethan jumped slightly and exchanged a guilty look. The half-Japanese pushed the empty bottle beneath the couch while the Ghost Prince hid the two glasses behind the table legs.

"He's going to be really mad", mouthed the son of Hades.

"Seriously!", grunted Octavian suddenly much nearer. "I've had to spend the whole bloody day with three persistent women who wanted to buy the most horrible gifts ever! And all I wanted when I came home was drinking a nice glass of scotch! Where. Is. It?"

The Roman came into the living room and glared at his black-haired lovers. The two sat on the floor next to the couch, wide, guilty eyes staring up at him, Ethan having his arms wrapped around Nico as if he wanted to say 'I take the blame!'. It was their typical behavior. Octavian's and Ethan's typical behavior. They had both worked against the good guys at one point and they both felt as if Nico was the one good thing they had. So they tried to protect him all the time. The only problem with that was that their Ghost Prince was a stubborn hero himself and didn't appreciate their protectiveness.

"Okay", sighed the Brit and slumped down on Nico's other side, wrapping one arm around the younger male, distracting him from Ethan. "Why are you two getting drunk?"

"Have been thinking 'bout Perce...", mumbled the son of Hades and snuggled close to the blonde.

Blue eyes were rolled at that. It figured. Percy Jackson was the main reason why they got drunk at all. He cursed beneath his breath. Eighteen years of his life had he lived without letting anyone close. And then this odd child of the underworld had appeared in Camp Jupiter. Something about Nico di Angelo was different. Interesting. Not like others. But Percy Jackson had to appear to make him realize what it was. They were Greeks. And the son of Poseidon was intriguing in a completely different way... Something about Nico was dark, Octavian could relate to this. It was different from all the do-gooders in Camp Jupiter. But Percy Jackson, he was good. Not good like the Romans, but in a completely pure way. It was as if the Sea Prince had the most innocent heart he had ever seen. And that was even more enchanting, because somehow Octavian had the urge to corrupt the pure boy. Then he met Ethan Nakamura. So much like Nico. A dark Greek with a good heart but the potential to harm. And no qualms doing so if the need arose. The odd thing was that the pure heart of the Sea Prince had captured the two dark Greeks just as it had with the augur. It was something else that connected them and it didn't take them long to start a loose relationship based on sex.

It also didn't take them long to get over the loose part.

And now, two years after the war, they were moving in together. His duties as augur had kept him busy at Camp Jupiter, everything needed to be rebuilt, both the camp and New Rome had been heavily destroyed during the war. While Ethan and Nico had to do quite the same at Camp Half-Blood. Though the Greek camp got renovated some, both camps taking the best things from each other and adapted to make them better. Now they could finally start their own life together, in a mansion Hades had given to them. A property held safe by the same magic as camp borders. Beautiful, big, with a stable and a pond and a garden. But the pond was as beautiful as it was painful. It reminded them of their lost Sea Prince.

"You could have at least saved some for me", muttered Octavian irritated.

"Sorry", mumbled Nico and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"As if I could stay angry at you, bloody morons", grunted the blonde and rolled his eyes. "But you owe me one bottle scotch. The good scotch, not the stuff the praetors drink."

"So you're been to Camp Jupiter?", chuckled Ethan and leaned over their youngest lover to kiss the Roman too. "Did Grace and Anderson annoy you again?"

Octavian growled darkly. He still despised the two praetors, that was why they hadn't moved to New Rome together. The only Romans he let close were Levesque and Zhang. And only so because one was Nico's sister and the other was said sister's boyfriend. There weren't many they let close anyway. Since most didn't want to be close to them since they were the 'bad guys' between the good guys. They stayed to themselves, the three of them and those who were too stubborn to stay away.

"I love you", murmured Nico and closed his eyes tiredly. "Really very much..."

"We love you too, my Ghost Prince", chuckled Octavian and kissed the half-Italian.

"Very much so", grunted the son of Nemesis and rested his head in Nico's lap. "Tired..."

"Of course you two morons are tired", snorted the former augur amused and rolled his eyes. "You drank the whole bottle of my good scotch!"

"You don't sound mad anymore...?", murmured the son of Hades and yawned widely.

"Because you two are going to be horribly hungover tomorrow", snickered Octavian. "And just by that, you will regret having drunk my scotch without asking enough."

"Mh...?", mumbled Ethan and peered up at him sleepily.

"Our dear friends are going to come over tomorrow for breakfast to celebrate our move-in", smirked the blonde satisfied. "All of them."

He blinked down at his lap, where now laid a curled-together Nico. He hated when they got drunk, because both of his lover couldn't handle liquor at all. They always fell asleep on him. Which was very inconvenient because he was a horny drunk. Sighing slightly, he stood and cradled the son of Hades in his arms to carry him upstairs to the master bedroom. Why they needed so many bedrooms or a bloody mansion to begin with, he did not know. Though then again, thanks to his two Greeks they did have way too many friends (in his book at least), who all demanded to visit them often. So Nico and Ethan took it upon themselves to arrange rooms for each of them – well, the couples together, of course (even though Nico tried to insist on separated rooms for Frank and his sister). It was a good thing, he guessed. That way, the other bedrooms weren't that empty anymore. They were filled with life and the promise of many, many visits. Not like his mansion back in England. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of Simmons Manor and his family back in England...

"Mh... Cuddle...", murmured Nico, his fingers tangled in the blonde hair.

"No, not cuddle", chuckled Octavian and shook his head. "I need to get Ethan."

"Hurry", pouted the Ghost Prince.

Blue eyes were rolled at him and the Roman turned to go back to the living room. Those two were so mature and strong normally. But give them alcohol and they turn into clingy children.

"Drunk-head, come on, lets get you to bed", grunted the blonde and heaved his other lover into his arms, though this time he had a few more problems. "Either you eat less, or you stop drinking."

"Sushi...?", mumbled Ethan, one big, pleading green eye turned on Octavian.

"Tomorrow", sighed the descendant of Apollo.

"Yey", grinned the son of Nemesis pleased.

"I know why I don't want children. I already have two", grunted Octavian, placing the half-Japanese on the bed next to their lover. "Scoot over you two. I'm tired too."

"Cuddle!", grinned the Ghost Prince broadly and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

The Roman laughed softly and went with his doom, snuggling up to his lovers. They were good for him. They had made him... a better person. That was what Zhang and Levesque insisted on, at least. Closing his eyes tightly, he drifted off into the dreamland where a certain Sea Prince was laying with them, cuddling close after a passionate steamy sex...

/break\

"Good morning, my dears. No time to sleep", announced a way too loud voice.

Ethan and Nico moaned in pain and cuddled close to the blonde in their middle. Octavian blinked slightly at the sudden heavy weight on both his shoulders and looked up into the mischievous face of his best friend, waving a rolled-up pancake in his face.

"Come, come. I bring food as a peace offering", chuckled the redhead.

"What you mean to say is that you left Chase and McLean unsupervised in our kitchen. What in the gods' sake were you thinking?", grunted Octavian and sat up.

"What do you mean by unsupervised?", blinked Rachel confused. "The others are downstairs too."

"You know how horny Piper is in the morning and how she manages to chase everyone off. That results in Piper and Annabeth being all alone in my kitchen!", groaned the Roman and stood.

He walked past his best friend just to turn around and come back, taking the pancake from her and then turning again to leave. He headed straight down towards the kitchen, passing Katie, Malcolm, Miranda and Lou in the living room, Jake, Will, Chris and Frank in the dining hall and in the end finding Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Nyssa in the kitchen. Not a good place for them.

"If you tear my new kitchen down, I will slowly skin you alive, grill your skin and force-feed it to you", growled the grumpy Roman irritated. "Back off and go ordering something."

"But... But we can make it ourselves!", pouted Leo whiny.

"Right. You?", snorted Octavian annoyed and glared at them until they finally left the kitchen.

The four boys in the dining hall paused in their task of setting the table and followed their group over to the living room, where Octavian slammed face-first into the couch. He had barely slept at all last night. Heated dreams of their Sea Prince had haunted him all night.

"There are two missing", muttered the blonde and took a look around.

Malcolm was reading the newspaper, sharing it with Lou. Miranda and Katie took care of their dead plants (which was always appreciated since Nico seemed to have a black thumb). Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Nyssa sat opposite him and pouted at their kitchen banishment. Jake and Will had taken a seat on the couch together, while Chris and Frank stood at the door and talked.

"Clarisse and Hazel are at the stable", noted Rachel as she and two very hungover black-haired boys entered the living room too. "Why are those two so... grumpy?"

"Because they emptied my bottle of scotch", snorted Octavian and stood up. "Rachel, Miranda, Katie, you will mix something – anything – together to get my irresponsible boyfriends back to a human state. The others may set the table and order whatever you guys want for breakfast. I go and fetch the other two."

He left the room and then the mansion, not feeling very comfortable in big groups, even though all of them were in some degree his friends. For now he needed to collect Hazel and Clarisse for breakfast. The two girls were at their stables. Since the property was so big and they already had rooms for all their friends, they also took their friends' horses in.

Their stables accommodated nine horses of magical breed – six stallions and three mares. Of course their own pegasi, Octavian's white stallion Caesar, Ethan's black mare Balance and Nico's black stallion Shadowchaser. After Percy had disappeared, they had also taken Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary in, though the hell-hound had her complete own room in the estate. Aside from those four, they also took care of their friends' horses. Annbaeth's pegasus stallion Nightowl, Rachel's unicorn mare Cassandra, Lou's unicorn mare Wicca, Clarisse's pegasus stallion Fighter and of course Hazel's Arion. Since they didn't go on quests any longer, they let their horses stay in the stable of their three friends and often came over to visit them.

"Clarisse? Hazel?", asked Octavian as he entered the stables.

An eager whine interrupted his search as a white pegasus pushed his head against his neck. He chuckled amused and patted his pegasus.

"Good morning to you too, Caesar", chuckled the former augur. "How have you been?"

The pegasus whined in answer. Blue eyes wandered through the stables, noticing the three black pegasi who seemed to talk animatedly. Sometimes he wondered what the animals were talking about. Their Sea Prince could tell, for sure...

"Morning, Octavian", grunted Clarisse as she and Hazel came up to him.

"Are you guys finally awake?", smiled Nico's sister.

"The others already ordered breakfast", nodded the blonde. "Are you coming?"

"Ordering? As in someone chased Annabeth and Piper out of the kitchen? Yes, then I'm coming", nodded the daughter of Ares amused. "So, how is living here so far? I imagine it being good. I mean, this thing is gigantic. I'm sure you could fit both camps in here."

"Please, don't give my boyfriends any ideas", muttered Octavian and shook his head. "But to answer your question, it is rather nice to live here. Peaceful, actually. A nice change to life at camp."

"Peaceful?", snorted Clarisse. "Wouldn't have figured you for the peace-loving hippie."

"Moron", muttered the blonde irritated. "I just enjoy not having to put up with bothersome children and quests for a change and being able to enjoy my boyfriends all day long."

"But isn't such a big estate... kind of empty? I mean, only for you four", asked Hazel.

"You seem to forget that your wonderful brother had practically turned our mansion into a private hotel for you guys", chuckled the former augur. "So I doubt it will stay empty for long."

"You have a pond and a pool and stables and a training area – of course we're going to drop by as often as possible", smirked the Greek girl broadly.

"Of course", nodded Octavian amused.

They entered the mansion again and walked through the halls to the very noisy dining hall. Everybody else sat already gathered together around the long table, waiting for their food to arrive. The three took their seats next to their respective boyfriends.

"How are you two bloody morons feeling?", asked Octavian, sitting down next to Nico.

The half-Italian yawned, resting his forehead against Ethan's shoulder. The two black-haired Greeks looked dead tired, but not as hungover as he would have thought. It was good to know two daughters of Demeter, they always knew which herbs to brew together to cure anything.

"Sorry that we drank your scotch last night", grunted the son of Hades and stretched. "We regret."

"Thought so", smirked the Brit and leaned over to kiss Nico.

"Yes, yes, we regret", muttered the one-eyed demi-god, also leaning over to kiss Octavian.

"So disgustingly cute", commented Clarisse. "It would be horrible if you had seaweed brain too..."

"They would never stop being cuddly-wuddly and lovey-dovey if they had their beloved Sea Prince to care for", snickered Lou and sipped her coffee.

"Thank you", growled Octavian darkly.

"Why do you have to mention _him_ even before breakfast, Lou?", asked her best friend and glared with his one, green eye at her. "I thought this was supposed to be a happy gathering of sorts."

"Oh, it is", reassured Annabeth amused.

"But the thing is, we have a moving gift for you guys", smirked Jake.

"And what could that be?", wanted Nico to know, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Well, you moved into this very huge mansion", drawled Piper, smirking mischievously.

"So we figured you may need a... maiden", hummed Malcolm, still reading the newspaper.

"You do realize that we are gay, do you?", retorted Octavian skeptically.

"Oh, it's a special maiden", snickered Will amused.

"And... how do you define special?", asked Ethan with one raised eyebrow.

"Ah, first it's a male maiden", started Frank to explain.

"Second, it's... special order", snickered his half-sister and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop dragging this on for so long!", grunted Nico irritated. "What's so special about them?"

"He is from Madame V's Maiden Service", answered Katie softly, sipping her tea.

"Never heard of that", grunted Ethan and rolled his eyes.

"Half-bloods are like our parents... horny bastards. As you probably know from own experience", grinned Nyssa, grabbing the sugar for her chocolate.

"But with us, it's more... extreme. As in kinky", grinned Leo broadly. "If you know what I mean."

"And Madame V imparts demi-gods to other demi-gods for... special services", continued Chris.

"Special as in, they clean and fuck. Well, get fucked", sighed Miranda, annoyed by the dragging-on of this. "You can do with them whatever you want. But the kinkier it gets, the more expensive it is."

"And we ordered a... black-haired boy with the brightest green eyes possible, around twenty, tanned, not too slender... Well, I guess you get what we were up to", chuckled Rachel.

"You got us a hooker who is supposed to look like Percy", spat Nico angered.

"Do we look like three versions of Brian Kinney to you?", grunted Ethan displeased. "Just because we can't have the original doesn't mean we'll get ourselves a look-a-like to fuck."

"Listen, brats", grunted Clarisse and interrupted their rant. "We know for a fact – since you never fail to talk about it – that you three are having one little problem. And that is that you're all quite dominant. So, at least for sex, you could take him. I mean, he's a submissive and you guys could finally get rid of some of your... sexual tension when it comes to the kinkier stuff."

"Yeah, and we figured he at least resembling Percy would... well... help...?", hummed Annabeth.

"We just mean the best for you guys!", grunted Piper irritated.

"Well, there are... a few things I would like to do but those two aren't willing...", hummed Ethan thoughtful and licked his lips.

"He's a maiden, you say?", asked Nico skeptically.

"He cleans", nodded Chris. "Everything else costs extra."

"Well... I suppose we could give it a try", muttered the Ghost Prince slowly. "If he's not our type we can still just let him clean the mansion and good."

"It would not be nice to say no to a gift", agreed Ethan with a short nod. "Right, Octavian?"

The blonde still frowned. He didn't like the notion. But the begging eyes of his boyfriend made him at least contemplate the thought. Well, for sex. And they truly did not agree on that part. Most of their foreplay was a battle of dominance. And not in that figurative, hot way, but rather in a very battle-like way. Let alone anything kinky or that involved true submission! Since Nico was the youngest of them, Octavian had made the mistake earlier in their relationship to suggest something like that. It broke his arm. And he didn't get any sex at all for three weeks.

"Okay", sighed the Roman at least.

"Great", smirked Rachel. "He is coming over this afternoon, after all."

"What?", exclaimed the three men of the house surprised.

"What?", shrugged Lou unimpressed. "We knew you would crave."

"Oh, you have to tell us everything tonight!", grinned Annabeth curiously and blushed. "I mean, I've heard so much about Madame V's, but..."

"Yeah", nodded Will. "So did I. I mean, those... special services are getting more popular the longer the peace lasts. Demi-gods are getting bored. And sex is such a wonderful pastime."

"That it is", snickered Jake and laid one arm around Will's waist.

But Octavian was still frowning. Peace. Exactly his point. Their lives had finally calmed down. But getting a stranger into their house – into their bed even – would disturb this peace. All he wished for was that they finally found their Sea Prince again, because then this stupid plan of their friends would be futile anyway...

"What did you guys order for breakfast anyway?", changed the blonde Roman the topic.

"Sushi", replied Ethan.

"Pizza", piped Nico in.

"Chinese", answered Annabeth and Leo and licked their lips.

"Bloody Tartarus, how do you guys define breakfast?", groaned the blonde annoyed.

He at least hoped this maiden could also cook...


	3. Surprise of the Day

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

2. Surprise of the Day

Nico yawned satisfied and stretched some, his head resting on Ethan's stomach, his legs somehow intertwined with Octavian's (though he wasn't sure how so he preferred to not stand up for now). The half-Japanese was running his fingers through Nico's hair while the former augur was busy leaving hickeys on both his lovers' thighs. The Roman had always been a bit possessive.

"Shouldn't we have waited for our little... toy to arrive for this?", grunted Ethan slowly.

"I don't know a thing about this... maiden", growled the blonde irritated and lifted his head. "I will not allow a stranger into our bed. I said I agree to take a look at him, yes. And I will interrogate him and perhaps, if he truly is appealing, in both body and character, then I may consider it."

"Why is he acting as if it's his decision alone?", whispered Nico skeptically.

"You know it is", chuckled the son of Nemesis amused, leaning down to kiss the younger Greek softly. "Besides, he's not that mistaken. We don't know if he even resembles our Sea Prince."

"You're right", shrugged the Ghost Prince reluctantly. "But still..."

"I know, Nico", snickered the half-Japanese and rolled his eye. "We all want to fuck Percy, but the fates seem to have different plans with us. Otherwise they wouldn't have taken him from us."

The son of Hades grunted displeased and hid his pout in Ethan's neck.

"You're stupid", mumbled the Ghost Prince, licking and nibbling the half-Japanese's neck.

"I know", snickered the son of Nemesis, baring his neck some more. "I love when you do that."

"I know", smirked Nico, biting the sensitive neck.

"No more making out", declared Octavian behind them irritated. "If we start with this now, we will be in the middle of something when our guest arrives. Get dressed."

Both his lovers turned to pout at him and he rolled his eyes at them. Nico glared, throwing a pillow at him as the blonde left their bedroom. That the Roman always had to be like that!

"Come on, let's get dressed, Ethan", grunted the son of Hades and stood up.

Ethan chuckled and followed Nico. The Ghost Prince rolled his eyes as he tried to get dressed with his one-eyed lover trying to leave a hickey on his neck. Sometimes it was really hard to have two horny lovers. Pun completely intended. A sly smirk tugged on his lips as he turned around to kiss Ethan passionately. That was when his blonde lover returned to them, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist and grinding against him.

"Don't do that while you're dressed and want us to get dressed to", growled Nico irritated.

"Sorry", chuckled the Roman, biting Nico's earlobe. "You're just too tempting."

The Ghost Prince rolled his eyes and freed himself from the former augur to pull his black jeans up. He didn't bother with a shirt, it was pretty warm today. Instead he decided to leave the mansion for a little walk. Perhaps he would find one of their friends (he highly doubted they all willingly left). Because he knew Ethan could take hours in the bathroom – the half-Japanese enjoyed a nice, long shower way too much. And Octavian would most likely clean the kitchen. Nico wasn't sure why, but the blonde was downright obsessed with that kitchen. Perhaps it had something to do with the Roman's family and childhood in London, though he never dared to ask. Octavian hated talking about them so Nico left it at that. He didn't like to talk about his family either. And so did Ethan. As far as Nico knew about his boyfriends' backgrounds, Octavian's family in London was filthily rich. His mother was a daughter of the Roman god Apollo while his father was crazily obsessed with the gods. Both his parents had put much pressure on their children, hoping that one may bring them respect and power. And once Octavian showed his gift, they send him off to another country. At the age of eleven. Ripping him out of everything he knew. Sometimes Nico was glad they had never met Octavian's family, because after everything they knew, the blonde's parents would so not approve and probably be more than just rude. While Ethan was a whole other story. His father was long dead, he was an only child and had mostly been influenced by his mother Nemesis. Which had led to him being on the wrong side during the Titan War. So yeah, sitting together around the fire place and trading stories over their childhood was not their normal doings.

"Oh, you finally managed to leave the bed. Congratulations."

The son of Hades blinked a few times and lifted his head to face Clarisse. The brunette woman sat on top of her black pegasus and grinned down at him cheekily.

"Hey, Clarisse", nodded the Ghost Prince. "Nice to see you're already feeling at home here."

"What can I say?", shrugged the daughter of Ares. "Spend the last two hours training with Frank in your special training room. Then your sister came and snatched him away to go to the pool. So I thought I'd spend some time with Fighter."

"Are you guys planning to stay until your... gift for us arrives?", grunted Nico skeptically.

His eyes trailed over to the pond, where Annabeth, Piper, Rachel and Katie were lying in bikinis, enjoying the warm sun of the day. Why they had brought bikinis to begin with... Nico shook his head. Yes, their friends felt more than just at home here.

"Chris, Leo, Jake , Nyssa, Malcolm and Will are at the volleyball court. The others are at the pool. Is that answer enough for you, Ghost Boy?", smirked the daughter of Ares.

"Sometimes I think my boyfriends are right", muttered the half-Italian and turned. "Anyway, you know you will keep out of this if the boy arrives, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit spying through the lock", snickered Clarisse with a wink. "Have fun."

She and Fighter disappeared towards the stables and Nico headed back to the mansion. Perhaps staying away from them for now would be a better idea. They were going to mercilessly tease the three owners of the estate for the rest of the day anyway. Something Clarisse took great joy in. Teasing them about their unhealthy obsession with one Percy Jackson. He shook his head as he entered the mansion and closed the mighty doors behind him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to take his mind off their lost Sea Prince. Even if this maiden/hooker/demi-god was looking remotely like Percy, it wouldn't be Percy. And it would most likely make everything worse.

A knocking on the door disturbed his thoughts and he frowned. Did Clarisse follow him?

"Really now, War Princess, I told you...", started Nico to rant, just to quiet down.

"Who's at the door, babe?", called Octavian from upstairs.

It took his two boyfriends less than a minute to stand behind the Ghost Prince. But Nico wouldn't have noticed even if they had suddenly appeared from thin air. Because his dark eyes were fixed on the one thing in front of him. The maiden. The boy was stunningly beautiful. Long, sun-kissed legs, disappearing beneath the very short maiden-dress and the white apron, black wild hair falling into... the... face... Nico frowned. That couldn't be. Those plumb, rosy lips, that cute nose, those mesmerizing, sea-green, deep as the ocean eyes. That was impossible.

"Hello, my masters", purred the seductive voice he would recognize everywhere. "I'm Jacky. And... I'm here to serve you. In every way possible."

Before the son of Hades had the chance to form a single thought, he had two arms wrapped around his neck and those soft lips pressed against his. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he could respond to the kiss at all. Sadly enough, the sensation was gone all too soon.

"Percy", whispered Nico disbelievingly.

He desperately wanted to turn and look at his boyfriends, to see if they were as dumbfounded as he was by this or if his imagination was just playing tricks on him. But he didn't dare to because he feared once he would turn, Percy would vanish again. Licking his lips, Nico relished in the unique, salty taste of the sea. Somehow it was sweet too.

"No", chuckled the maiden amused and tilted his head. "I said Jacky."

"No", disagreed Nico slightly irritated. "You're Percy."

The green-eyed boy frowned slightly and took a step back. "Okay... Perhaps I should..."

"What my rude boyfriend meant to say was: Please, come in", interrupted Octavian with an irritated glare at the son of Hades. "I'm Octavian Simmons, those are my boyfriends Ethan Nakamura and Nico di Angelo. If you would please come in. You're too hot to stand out there so long... I mean, it's too hot to stand out there so long. The weather, you know."

"British", grinned Percy/Jacky delighted and entered. "I like _that_."

Octavian, always the gentleman when he wanted something, offered the maiden his arm and led the smaller male to the living room. Nico frowned. It was Percy. He would recognize his friend everywhere. And that salty taste.

"Don't scare him off, baka", growled Ethan annoyed. "Now that we finally got him back."

"So it is him", muttered the Ghost Prince uncertain. "I mean, it _is_ him. But... he really acts like he doesn't know us. There wasn't even a trace of surprise in his eyes when I opened the door..."

"So, the plan of the day is: Getting him inside the house, locking every fucking door and getting to know what in the gods' names is going on", grunted the half-Japanese back.

"I like that plan", nodded Nico slowly and followed into the living room.

"Can we get you something to drink... Jacky?", smiled Octavian uncharacteristically kind.

It freaked the half-Italian a bit out to see the Roman kind, but being his normal British bastard self may frighten Percy off before they had their answers. It was still weird.

"Water. I love water", smiled the maiden politely.

Nico noticed that he wasn't the only one whose eyes were glued to Percy's ass on their way to the couch. The costume was cut very low, showing the pretty, blue panties off. The former augur fetched them something to drink from the bar while the three black-haired males sat down, Ethan and Nico together opposite their new maiden. Octavian smiled charmingly as he offered the green-eyed demi-god a glass of water with ice.

"Thank you", smiled the boy who had introduced himself as Jacky back.

"So", coughed Ethan slightly awkward.

The half-Japanese had never been really good at this social stuff. Nico snickered slightly. He would have loved to take over. But his mind was too confused to think straight and he feared that he would say something stupid that may cause Percy to leave again. Their blonde on the other hand had always been good with words and interrogations. Perhaps it would be a good idea to let Octavian handle this one. Nico interlaced his fingers with the Roman's and looked at him.

"Well, Jacky was it, wasn't it?", smiled Octavian, understanding what his lover wanted from him.

"Jackson. But everybody keeps telling me that the name doesn't really fit", grinned the maiden amused. "So I go by Jacky. Not much better, but I like it."

That impish grin on Percy's lips did things to Nico, things that weren't appropriate for trying to hold a honest conversation. It was just that the son of Poseidon seemed so... free and aloof. Oh, he knew Percy. Percy had always been quite the outgoing and fun guy, but there was always a shadow haunting him, the Sea Prince had always been on alert, fearing an attack, having the wars in the back of his mind. But this, this version of Percy seemed completely at ease being in a stranger's house, practically half-naked... Something about this was very off and it disturbed Nico.

"How about you tell us something about yourself?", hummed the former augur curiously, lifting his own drink (no scotch for what both his lovers earned themselves a heated glare) to his lips. "Before I let anyone into my house, much less my bedroom, I want to know a thing or two."

"Understandable so", nodded the maiden, now seemingly slightly nervous as he was playing with his dress. "Well... Uhm... My name is Jackson Beauregard, I'm twenty-one years old, so I am legal if that would have been one of your questions... Well, what do you want to know?"

Beauregard? Nico frowned. He had heard that name before. If he only knew where...

"Just the basics, my dear", smiled Octavian, putting much effort into his British charming accent which seemed to have quite the effect on their new maiden. "You see, this had been a... present from friends of ours. So we would like to know more about this Madame V and the... reasons you're here. If I understand it correctly, you're a demi-god. Who is your godly parent? Where are you from? Things like those, if you don't mind."

"I'm a son of Aphrodite", replied Percy easily. "I had a sister, we used to live in Paris with our father, the owner of a chocolate fabric. While my sister left for Camp Half-Blood, I stayed with our father. Until the news of her death during the Titan War had reached us. I... traveled through Europe for a while, on my own. Then I decided to come to the US too. But... well, with all this fighting that had been happening around here, I preferred to stay away from camp. You know, we children of Aphrodite aren't big fighters. We're better at... other things."

The maiden winked at them seductively and Nico had absolutely no problems imagining that Percy was in fact a son of Aphrodite. But he knew that it was wrong. This was Percy, son of Poseidon.

"We have a few friends who would object to that", chuckled Ethan amused. "And how did you end up as a... Well, you know, a who-"

"Don't say the bad word", chided Percy amused. "We're not prostitutes. You really don't know Madame V's services, do you?"

"Like I said, present from our friends", grunted the Roman, taking another gulp of his drink. "It would be very kind of you to enlighten us, Jacky."

"Okay", smiled the green-eyed boy and nodded thoughtful. "Well, you can say that there are certain... desires, buried deep within every demi-god. Either the desire to dominate or the desire to submit. Madame V simply brings demi-gods with fitting desires together. The money you pay is just... you showing your gratitude towards her. And it covers for us. Food, apartment, clothes. You see, she cares for demi-gods, takes us in, gives us what we need to live. All she wants is that once we're ready, we bring her some money by simply enjoying ourselves. In the end, everybody wins."

"Sounds reasonable", muttered the son of Nemesis and nodded slowly.

"So", drawled the maiden, curiosity gleaming in the sea-green eyes that locked with Octavian's. "Now that you know the story of my life, how about you tell me something about you? You have quite the British accent.. You're not from around here too, are you?"

"I've been born and raised in London", replied the Roman reluctantly. "I'm not a demi-god, but I carry the legacy of Apollo through my mother's side. Elizabeth Sonnfeld was a great hero of Camp Jupiter, a daughter of Apollo. But when she became older, she left for England where she met my father Charles. I enjoyed a high education until they noticed my gift and send me to Camp Jupiter, where I soon became the augur. The priest of camp, so to speak, since I have the gift of prophecy."

"Like an... oracle?", asked Percy curiously and for a second there was something akin to recognition in those sea-green eyes. "But what is Camp Jupiter?"

"A demi-god camp, like Camp Half-Blood, just for Roman demi-gods", answered Octavian. "I've lived there since I was eleven and helped during both, the Titan War and the Giant War. Though now that the fighting is finally over, I want to enjoy the time with my two adorably annoying boyfriends."

"You could have skipped those adjectives, jerk", muttered Nico with a glare.

The former augur just snickered and ruffled his hair. Something the Ghost Prince really, really disliked. But it caused the son of Poseidon to laugh softly. And that enchanting sound was totally worth that embarrassed feeling spreading through his being at the moment.

"What about you two?", wanted the maiden curiously to do. "Romans too?"

"No. Greeks", grunted Ethan, not very happy to bare his soul now. "I'm a son of Nemesis, I've lived with my father until his dead. Since then I was at Camp Half-Blood. Until the Titan War neared. I... made a mistake and trusted the wrong people, joining the wrong side... But someone... very special showed me that I was mistaken. That's how I ended up with Nico too."

"Nido di Angelo", grinned Percy and nodded. "A very nice name. What's your story?"

"Oh, same old", chuckled Nico darkly. "Son of Hades, nearly got killed by Lord Zeus when the second World War broke loose, thus spend about eighty years in a casino where time stands still. Until dad got me out and I joined Camp Half-Blood in their fight against the titans. Then came the Giant War. I hope you don't mind us not getting into details there? It's been... quite the bloodshed."

"Oh no, of course", mumbled Percy and blushed slightly embarrassed. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable! I'm amazed enough to meet real heroes!"

Nico shook his head astonished. The excitement dancing in the sea-green eyes was real. But why should Percy Jackson, the biggest hero alive, be so excited about that? It was illogical. It seemed that the Hero of Olympus truly didn't remember a single thing from his life! It was ridiculous.

"So... You three being heroes and boyfriends and... obviously rich, huh?", concluded the son of Poseidon in awe, staring around the big, fancy living room. "Which of those three made your friends decide to buy you a maiden. I mean, you obviously have the money to buy one yourself. But you already are three incredibly handsome men. Why would you need someone else? And as heroes, why would you need a service to get someone? I'm sorry if I'm being overly noisy, but it just... seems quite odd to me. I just want to make sure... well..."

"That we're no psychopathic loons?", chuckles Octavian.

Nico coughed awkwardly and elbowed the blonde into the ribs. No reason to fuel those suspicions any further. The Sea Prince blushed slightly and nodded, biting his lips.

"We're in a very happy relationship. But we all are quite... dominant. Our friends seem to be tired of our nagging so they thought this may be the solution to our problem", replied the Roman softly, putting his glass down on the table before fixing Percy with a look. "Which brings me back to another thing. If anything, we would need someone who is willing to completely submit to us. I'm already getting enough attitude from those two. I would want someone who obeys me. Are you truly willing to give control over your own body up like that? To complete strangers?"

"That's the fun of the game", purred Percy and licked his lips. "Besides, Madame V makes the contact. She knows where every one of her boys and girls are. And if anything odd may happen to one of us, she knows. And no one has ever lived through her rage. In the end, it's my decision just as much as yours. I'll take my leave for today and all of us have time to think this through. If you're still interested and want me to return, you can contact Madame V and also clear for... what kind of services you would want me. And then I can decide if I even want to return."

There was a nearly wicked, teasing gleam in his eyes as he winked at the three men and stood. Nico frowned slightly at that. Even though he appreciated it that this Madame V seemed to give her maidens the choice of work-place, he didn't like the possibility of Percy not returning. Octavian, Ethan and Nico too stood to bring the maiden back to the main door.

"Don't frown so much, you look way cuter when you don't", whispered Percy at the door and kissed the Ghost Prince again, sending waves of want and need through Nico's body.

The Sea Prince turned and wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, pulling him close for a kiss of their own. The son of Hades was too busy licking his lips and watching how hot his boyfriend looked while kissing Percy to even think straight. Once the two Greeks parted, Percy turned to also kiss the former augur, until he left all three of them standing there, licking their lips and spotting half-erections. But watching the boy they wanted kiss their lovers was just too hot to be true. Not to mention the nice outfit Percy was wearing.

"I hope to hear from you three soon", smiled the son of Poseidon and bowed slightly before leaving.

The sway in his hips made his dress flip up over and over again, revealing that nice ass with those cute blue panties and Nico had to hold onto Octavian to keep himself from running after Percy, pinning him to the ground and fucking him senseless. The way the blonde returned that grip was telling him that the Roman was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"We will call Madame V right away tomorrow morning", declared Ethan hoarsely.

* * *

_Author's note: I was having real fun with this and I can't wait to write the next chapter with Percy/Jacky's POV. And I will finally get to introduce my OCs. *grins* So anyway, I will for now update the way the poll looks - so check my profile for it and vote if you'd like to keep it like now or change it back to the old or do something else entirely..._


	4. Average Day at Madame V's

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

3. Average Day at Madame V's

Those had certainly been the most handsome men he had ever seen. A dreamy expression passed through his eyes at the thought of the tall blonde Brit, the olive-skinned Italian and the one-eyed Japanese. They couldn't be more different and yet, Jacky couldn't help but feeling drawn to them...

"I'm home!", announced the green-eyed boy with a sigh.

"Finally!", grunted a dark voice back, sounding slightly irritated. "Thought you wouldn't return at all! For being a first meeting, this took forever, Jackson!"

The older male looked around the kitchen corner to glare at him. Jackson grinned apologetically and blushed a bit embarrassed. Though those mischievous dark blue eyes didn't stop their glare.

"I've been waiting with dinner for forever!", scolded the mischievous boy.

Shrugging slightly, Jacky walked up to his roommate to see what the older demi-god had cooked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my cellphone. Otherwise I would have called, Luke."

The taller half-blood rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Jacky's shoulders, flicking the younger boy's forehead at each of his words. "My. Name. Is. Loki!"

"Ouch", whimpered Jackson and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, okay?"

"No need to say sorry. It's perfectly normal to forget unimportant stuff", interrupted another voice.

"Shut up, Snow Princess", pouted Loki and stuck his tongue out at the girl.

Jacky freed himself from the tight grip and stared his roommates down. The older boy was at least two inches taller than him, with mischievous, storm-blue eyes and ruffled black hair. His toned body was strong and lean. All in all, the son of Mercury was really handsome. Right next to him stood a beautiful woman, one head shorter than Jacky, her hair white, her skin pale and her eyes of an icy blue color. Her body looked frail and still sharp. Her cold eyes glared at Loki.

"Food is getting cold, sit down", ordered Loki irritated, putting the plates down on the little table.

Living room and kitchen were one and the same room, not very spacious so they only had a small table and collapsible chairs to save room. Jacky frowned and looked around the room, the two bedroom-doors were open and he didn't see anyone within, the bathroom door was closed.

"Where are the others?", asked Jackson as he sat down on one chair opposite Loki.

"How should I know?", shrugged the son of Mercury irritated. "Blance? Do you know?"

"Your brother is in the bathroom", nodded the white-haired girl. "The others? No idea."

"Ah", nodded Jacky and grinned before turning to the bathroom. "Phin! Hurry up!"

Phin wasn't his real brother. In fact, Phin was a Roman, a son of Venus and not of Aphrodite. But the younger boy still insisted on calling Jacky 'big brother' ever since he had moved in with Blance, Loki and Jacky one and a half year ago. A short, blonde boy with bright, blue eyes and fair skin emerged from the bathroom and grinned at the two older males sheepishly.

"Children of love, spending hours of their lives in the bathroom", grunted Loki.

"Says the trickster who spends hours in other people's bathrooms to prank them", sneered Blance.

"Food!", exclaimed Phin excitedly and sat down next to Jacky, ignoring the other two.

Once the three boys started to dig in, the son of Venus started to glance at Jackson. "How was it?"

"Good, I guess", shrugged Jacky awkwardly and blushed. "They're... handsome... and nice..."

"They're always nice the first time you meet them", stated the white-haired woman coldly.

They ate in silent after that, Loki throwing suspicious glances at Jackson every now and then, Blance regarding the son of Mercury with critical stares for that. Until Loki shifted his attention to the youngest in their group and started to stare at the blonde son of Venus.

"Say, where is Trend? Don't you two have to learn for a test tomorrow?", asked Loki lowly.

"You're such a _dad_!", grunted Phin and stuck his tongue out. "Trend is at the library."

"Someone has to take responsibility for you kids", snorted the son of Mercury.

"Yes, of course", agreed Blance with a sharp nod. "Let the biggest child of them all take responsibility! How about we visit a kindergarten and hand matches out?"

"You're such a bitch, Snow Princess", hissed the older Roman at her.

"I'll take a nap", announced Jackson lowly and stood. "I'm tired..."

His three roommates frowned after him while he went to one of the two bedrooms. The boys' room had two bunk-beds, each on one side of the room, with a broad closet sat between them. Once inside the bedroom, he shed off his clothes. The maiden dress looked good on him, yeah. But it wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear. Instead, he grabbed a too big _Nightmare before Christmas_ shirt, something he wasn't quite sure why he possessed it to begin with. He hated that movie. But he felt safe sleeping in it. Crawling into the lower bunk on the right side of the room, he curled himself together like a cat and folded his arms beneath his head.

Those three men had been strange. Somehow they had behaved like they knew him. And the Italian had insisted on calling him Percy. Why? His name was Jacky, Jackson Beauregard. Then why had he liked being called Percy? It somehow... fit. Turning onto his back, he stared right up into the faces of the three men he had just met for the first time. He reached his hand out to trace their faces on the drawings pinned onto the underside of the upper bunk. Their pictures were only tiny sketches, surrounded by oh-so many more faces. All those faces, all those nameless faces. The bedroom door opened and he turned to look at the white-haired beauty standing there. She wore a short white summer-dress with blue crystals adoring the rim. Her hair was perfectly smooth, her eyes were sharp yet cold like two ice crystals. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her and walked up to his bed. His fingers had slid away a bit, now resting on the face of a blonde girl with gray eyes. Blinking a few times, he stared at Blance curiously.

"What's bothering you, Jackson?", asked the woman sharply. "You're worrying Phin. You know how easy that boy starts crying. I don't need that now."

"The... The men I've met today", whispered Jackson slowly and turned back to the drawings above him. "I think I once knew them, in... another life, or something..."

"Scoot over, moron", ordered the white-haired Roman irritated.

Jacky obeyed and made room for her to lay next to him. He pointed the faces out in the masses of sketches and drawings. Blance frowned up at them for a while, her hands folded over her stomach.

"Do you remember how you found me?", asked the young woman, startling Jackson a bit.

"It was in the middle of a snow storm, I was just on my way to leave Paris and go to America", nodded Jackson confused. "You were nearly frozen to death. If you weren't a daughter of Chione, you would have long been dead. Like that man next to you. It was... an odd snow storm..."

"The man you found next to me was my father."

"Mh?", blinked Jacky, now even more confused than before. "But... you never said anything..."

"My father was a proud and arrogant man. Cold in his behavior. The kind of man my mother falls for", continued Blance without looking at her roommate, instead staring at the different faces above them. "For the first time, he fell in love. But she left. She left him alone with a baby. I can't remember ever seeing him without a bottle of whiskey in his hand. She had broken his heart and his spirit. When I was seven, he started to look at me with different eyes. Saying I looked more and more like my mother. And then he started touching me."

"_You're as gorgeous as your mother", his voice was slurred and he smelled bad when he touched him and all he could thing was that he didn't want this man to touch him._

Jacky shook his head, trying to get the odd memory out of his head. Blinking a few times to regain focus, he looked back at Blance. A single tear rolled down her cheek, freezing half way.

"I ran away when I was twelve, had been on the run since then. When you found me two years ago, I had already given up. He had found me and... all I wanted was for it to end. I caused the snow storm, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill myself", whispered Blance.

"I... I'm sorry, Blance", whispered Jacky back. "You... You never talked about it before... Why... Why are you telling me this now...?"

"Those men, you said, they're from your past", murmured the white-haired woman and turned to look at him. "Sometimes the brain makes us forget so we don't have to suffer anymore. If you meet them again, you may remember. But you don't know if you'll like what you'll remember."

"What makes you say that?", asked Jackson confused and tilted his head.

"You're a good boy", whispered the older demi-god, running her hand through his hair. "But sometimes when you're deep in thought, you get that distant look in your eyes. The look of betrayal and hurt and a pain so deep that it cut right into your soul. I know that look, Jackson. And if you were lucky enough to get the chance to forget it, then I don't want you to remember."

She bridged the inch between them and placed her cold lips on his forehead, kissing him in a motherly way, her arms wrapped around him. Another tear fell from her eyes, the ice crystal rolling over the sheets to shatter on the floor. The breathing of the boy evened until she was sure he was asleep. Pushing him off a bit, she took a look at his peaceful face.

"I don't want you to be in pain, Percy", whispered Blance and shook her head. "You're the kindest and sweetest person I know, I don't want to see you break before my eyes..."

"Why do you call him that?", asked a dark voice from the door.

She turned and stood, glaring arrogantly up at the son of Mercury. Loki frowned down at her.

"That is none of your business", hissed the Roman girl back.

He looked down at her for another moment before his eyes trailed over to the sleeping boy. He took her by the arm and led her out of the bedroom, closing the door so Jacky wouldn't wake up.

"There must be a reason why Percy Jackson decided to forget his life", stated Loki.

Ice blue eyes widened as Blance stared up at the taller boy. Mischievous dark blue eyes were rolled at that reaction and the son of Mercury collapsed on the couch. She glared, looking around to see if Phin was anywhere nearby. But she couldn't spot him.

"Phin left for the library to learn with Trend. Said we're too loud for him to concentrate", shrugged the black-haired boy. "And don't look at me so surprised. I'm _older_ than him. I've been there during the wars too. You really think I'm unable to recognize the biggest hero our world has ever seen? I knew it the moment I met you and him in San Francisco. How did you know? You've never been to America before then so you hardly had taken part in any of the wars."

She nodded slowly and sat down next to him. "The Beauregards were our neighbors. I knew Silena Beauregard since childhood and after she left for Camp Half-Blood, we stayed in contact. She send me pictures, of herself with her boyfriend and with other demi-gods. One of them was Percy. She explained to me in her letters what a sweet and cute kid he was and how he was a great hero. Most of the others from her photos, I can see in the drawings Jacky did. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. He lives a fake life, but he accepted it as the truth. So there must be a reason he forgot."

"When I went to San Francisco after the Giant War, all I wanted was getting away from that freakish war an all. I've fought with Jason Grace during the Titan War already, but the giants... it was so much worse", muttered Loki darkly. "I lost many friends and siblings. That's why I wanted to get away. That's why I don't want him to remember. He certainly lost more than anybody else. You know, he had been easily attached to people back then too. As far as I know, he even followed our bastard of an augur like a lost puppy. Guess some things don't even change when you loose your memories. Otherwise wouldn't keep collecting us like stray dogs, eh?"

She chuckled darkly, slightly amused by this. It was true. When Percy had found her in Paris, he had taken care of her and not left her side until she was better. They had spend weeks together, only the two of them. And even though, all she wanted was to die, she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Not for an own life and not for death. He kept looking at her so worried, tending to her in a way no one had ever bothered to care for her. That was when she had promised herself to stay by his side, no matter where it may lead her. As long as she could protect him.

They went to America together, where they had met Loki. More or less. The trickster and thief had tried to steal their money, just to find himself frozen and with a few more bruises. She had voted to just get rid of him right away, but Percy had insisted on interrogating the thief. After hearing that Loki had left Camp Jupiter to get away from bad memories of wars, Percy had decided on a whim that the son of Mercury should come with them. Wherever the fates would bring them.

Oh, and the fates had brought the trio quite far. They hadn't stayed in San Francisco – too close to Camp Jupiter, had Loki said. No, they left for Chicago, where they met a teenage girl called Rainbow Jordan, with wild, rainbow-died hair that kept getting into trouble. She had gotten attacked by gorgons about half a year after the trio had moved to Chicago. Seeing her in that fight had triggered Percy's mother instincts and they had taken the orphaned daughter of Iris in. But with them being four demi-gods and one of them attending school (Percy did not allow Rainbow to drop out of high school), they were attracting even more trouble, all too soon forced to leave again. It was in Washington where Rainbow had met Trend in her class. The boy was clever, though that was to be expected from a child of Minerva. His blonde hair and gray eyes had made Percy sad in a nostalgic way and Loki's first reaction was to send Trend away. But when they learned that the boy had no one to turn to either and was living in a bad foster family with an abusive father who enjoyed the power he had over his foster children, Loki couldn't possibly send him away. Though sadly enough they had to leave Washington after that – they had, after all, kidnapped a teenager from his foster parents. That was how they had ended up in Los Angeles half a year ago, though they were skeptical as to how long they would be able to stay there. They had learned about Madame V more or less by accident. Loki had seen a pretty, young, blonde boy going with a perverted, old man, the boy looking less than willing. The son of Mercury broke the man's nose and escorted the boy to the place he called home. That was his first meeting with Madame V and with Phin. She had offered him a job, working as some kind of protector for her boys and girls. She offered him to move in with Phin since the boy's last roommate had quit the job. Loki was grateful for the job and for the place to stay. The four boys came to share Phin's bedroom and the two girls moved into the empty bedroom. Though one thing couldn't be prevented. Percy Jackson would nod idly stand by and watch a minor selling his own body. Oh no, Percy forced Phin 'kindly' to go back to high school to the kid would be able to do something with his life. This wasn't very appreciated by Madame V however and all too soon both Jacky and Blance joined her boys and girls.

Not that Loki was very pleased with the outcome of that, but it was to keep their family together.

"What are we going to do now, Murdock?", growled the white-haired woman next to him.

He blinked a few times before turning to look at her. His thoughts had unwillingly drifted to their past. Shaking his head to clear it, he returned her intense stare.

"I honestly have no fucking idea", replied the son of Mercury. "But he's ours now and I will not let him slip away. Whoever those people were, they didn't do enough to keep him. So they don't deserve him. I can see the shadows in his eyes, the haunted look whenever he thinks no one is watching him. Like a nightmare he remembers having but doesn't know the details. I won't stand by and watch him remembering that nightmare."

"It is a shocker to say that we seem to agree on something", drawled Blance unimpressed.

"Mom! Dad! Big sis! We're home!", announced the loud and cheerful voice of the other girl.

The daughter of Chione glared at the three teenagers entering their apartment. The girl with the multi-colored hai was followed by two blonde boys. One had his nose in a book.

"How come Jackson is more of a mother to you than I am? He is a boy", grunted Blance.

"Sorry, but you're just... not the motherly kind of person", grinned Rainbow cheekily and stuck her tongue out at the Roman woman. "Where _is_ mom?"

"Jacky is asleep, so tune it down", replied the white-haired female and stood. "I'll get ready for tonight now. So don't bother me either, you useless child."

"Don't talk to her like that", grunted Loki with a glare.

"Whatever gave you the impression I meant her, moron?", muttered Blance.

Loki glared after her while she entered the bathroom to prepare herself for this night's costumer.

"You kids should go to bed too. It's late and tomorrow is a school day", ordered Loki with a heated glare to the closed bathroom door. "And you have a test in the early morning.

"But dad!", complained Rainbow, throwing her best puppy-dog eyes at him.

"No, young lady, you'll go to bed now", grunted the son of Mercury. "Same goes for you too."

"Yes, Loki", chorused the two younger boys obediently.

Loki stayed in the living room until Rainbow entered the girls' bedroom and closed the door loudly behind herself. Teenagers, he didn't remember himself ever being like that. Though then again when he had been a teenager, he had already lived with the Romans. Oh, Lupa would be the right one to smack some sense into that spoiled brat of Iris. Following the other two boys into their bedroom, he made sure to tug the two teenager in and wish them luck for their exam in the morning before he climbed into the bunk above Percy and closed his eyes.

/break\

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty", whispered someone into his ear.

A shudder ran down his spine and he blinked slowly. Mischievous, blue eyes stared down at him. Frowning at that, he took a look around. The beds on the other side of the room were empty.

"Where are the kids?", muttered Jacky and yawned widely.

"I sincerely hope they're at school", chuckled Loki amused. "Come on, you need to get up too."

"I don't want", pouted Jacky and hid himself beneath his pillow. "I didn't sleep well, I've dreamed of those three men the whole time and now I don't know if I want to see them again or not..."

"Well", smirked the son of Mercury, leaning in some. "How about I take your mind off for a little while? I know exactly how to distract you from them..."

"No", groaned Jacky irritated and hit Loki with his pillow. "I'm still sore from the last time!"

The son of Mercury snickered and backed off some. "But you could use the distraction. I mean, you really could. Those three men had after all called Madame V in the early morning hours and asked for you to return to them this afternoon. So... you should clear your head and decide what you want. Come on, I'll even leave it up to you how we'll do it if you're still so sore."

Jackson sat up and looked over at his roommate thoughtful, his eyes scanning the room again. The kids were at school and Blance was most likely deep asleep in her bed by now if she had spend the last evening with a customer. Sighing in defeat, he stood up.

"Okay, fine. But then we'll do it in the living room", muttered Jacky.

"Nice", grinned Loki broadly. "More space for me to whip your ass."

"If I may note this, but last time you were the one who got his ass whipped", snickered Jacky.

"That's because it was in a sword fight!", whined the Roman with a pout. "You're like unbeatable in those! I demand a hand-to-hand combat fight!"

"First; You said I get to choose", smirked the smaller demi-god. "And secondly; What makes you think you stand a better chance at that? You've never won any fight against me."

"That's because it's training", muttered Loki, still pouting. "And I wouldn't hurt you."

"You're such a sore looser", laughed Jackson and shook his head. "But hand-to-hand is fine with me. You'll still loose though."

"How about if I win, you won't go there this afternoon?", smirked the son of Mercury.

Jacky frowned confused before he shrugged. "I'll win anyway. But why don't you want me to go?"

Instead of an answer, he received a fist he easily dodged before they fell into their usual fight.


	5. Talking With Friends

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piprt/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

4. Talking With Friends

Ethan frowned displeased, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He didn't like this. Not just this as in the situation at hand, with all their friends – once again – gathered in their dining hall. More so the situation that their lost Sea Prince had returned, just to leave again. He would have loved to tie Percy to their bed and show them what exactly they were thinking about his no memories act. But since they didn't know if it was fake or real and if it was real what had caused it, they had decided to play along. For now. And that included letting their Sea Prince go again. And even though they had agreed to call Madame V first thing in the morning, something they had done right after waking up at six o'clock, there was still a very ugly and unpleasant thought at the back of Ethan's mind. What if Percy wouldn't return once they called? Perhaps the amnesia was fake to cover an embarrassing first encounter after years of absence and now that he knew that they found him, he would back his stuff and leave, this time for good. Out of the US. To another continent. Too far gone to ever be found by them again. Ethan's heart clenched at the thought. Or what if the amnesia wasn't fake and he just wasn't interested in them and wouldn't want to return? Or what if in the time until this afternoon, there would be someone else? Perhaps Percy was with someone right now. Another suitor. Someone who caught his interest even more than they did. What if Percy stayed and this someone would... How many had done that to their Sea Prince by now? If Percy was truly working as a... rental maiden, or whatever they called themselves, then how many men had enjoyed his company already? Ethan gritted his teeth at the thought of someone else touching what was theirs.

"Does he plan to kill someone later today? Because he looks that way."

The half-Japanese blinked, sorting his thoughts, staring up to find Lou staring at him with one raised eyebrow. The daughter of Hecate was busy cutting her rump-steak while she stared at him. Miranda next to her shrugged leisurely and continued her conversation with her older sister.

"Why exactly did you guys invite us for dinner anyway?", asked Malcolm suspiciously.

"Yeah. You're not very fond of us just dropping by", agreed Leo skeptically.

His sister and his brother on either side of him nodded in agreement. Ethan rolled his eye, turning to look at his boyfriends. Nico was quite content chewing on his carrot, ignoring his demanding stare. While Octavian at least had the decency to look at him for a moment and shrug. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Ethan heaved a sigh at his impassive boyfriends, turning his attention back to their curious friends. To one of them especially. Annabeth. She was sitting between Piper and Malcolm. That was Ethan's side of the table. On Octavian's side sat Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel and Will, the three children of Hephaestus on the other end of the table opposite their hosts. He shook his head to clear it. Annabeth and Piper were giving him suspicious looks, the two girls sitting closest to him. Throwing a last irritated glare at his boyfriends, he came to one conclusion. They were traitors. Leaving the hard part to him.

"Your maiden arrived yesterday", started the son of Nemesis cautiously.

"So what? Are you not pleased by his services?", snickered Nyssa.

Lou next to her elbowed her, covering her laughing with a cough. Rolling his dark green eye again, he asked himself why exactly he was friends with this bunch of childish morons. Then he remembered the reason. Because he actually liked them. Not so sure how that had happened though.

"That's not what I'm trying to say", grunted the half-Japanese unimpressed.

"Then what?", wanted Frank to know after a couple of seconds in silence.

"Yes. Is it because he looks to much like Percy?", asked Hazel with a worried frown. "I've been against that idea right from the start..."

"No, that's not it either. Well, actually it is, but...", started Ethan, loosing himself in his sentence.

"What in the world is your boyfriend trying to tell us, Tavy?", grunted Rachel irritated.

The former augur nearly chocked on his green beans as the attention suddenly shifted over to him. Ethan smirked. Served him right. The blonde groaned slightly annoyed as he noticed that it was now up to him to explain everything to their friends. Ethan leaned back to enjoy it.

"What Ethan tried to say is that the boy was Percy", stated the blonde Roman.

And then he just went back to eating as if nothing of importance had occurred at all. Even Nico had the decency to chock on his carrot at that blunt and dry declaration. The Ghost Prince turned to elbow Octavian hard and glare at him. All he got was an uninterested shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Clarisse after a few moments of intense silence.

"I think it means that Octavian needs a check-up", hummed Will worried. "We should make an appointment. I always knew he would have a mental melt-down one day."

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor Wise-Ass, but I am bloody brilliantly fine", snapped the former augur irritated. "I neither need physical nor mental checking."

"Not so sure about the last", muttered Nico before straightening some. "But he is right. The maiden really was Percy. Not in some 'he looked very much like Percy so we mistook him for him' kind of way, but rather in a matter-of-fact 'it was Percy' kind of way."

"How... How is that possible?", whispered Annabeth with a confused frown. "What did he say? Where is he? How is he? Is he alright? Did he explain to you why he left?"

"Slow down, Annie", interrupted Piper, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own. "Give them some time to answer before you fire the next question, okay?"

The blonde girl gulped and nodded slowly, her storm-gray eyes staring at them, demanding answers. And all their friends had a similar look on their faces. Nico put his carrot down.

"It was Percy, but he called himself Jackson Beauregard", started the son of Hades, a neutral and solemn expression on his face. "He said he's a son of Aphrodite. And he didn't even show the smallest sign of recognition, not even a little surprise when we opened the door."

"You mean... he's amnesic? Again?", groaned Clarisse irritated. "That boy is the death of me!"

"But did he loose his memories, or were they taken from him?", asked Malcolm thoughtful.

"Yeah, did he look forced?", asked Jake worried. "I mean, is someone forcing him to do this?"

"He actually looked as if he was quite enjoying himself", commented Octavian. "So either he had been brain-washed by a true master of the arts, or he is doing this willingly."

"Though someone obviously planted false memories in his head", noted Ethan with a frown. "I mean, if you wake up not remembering a thing, you don't just happen to think 'oh well, perhaps I'm a kid of Aphrodite'. Besides, he seems to somehow remember Silena."

"Beauregard", nodded Clarisse with a mournful frown. "But why her? Why is he remembering Silena? And why is he thinking that he's her brother?"

"Who knows", shrugged Nico a bit irritated. "It would have been kind of suspicious if we had asked. We didn't want to frighten him off, after all. To him, his life seems perfectly normal and real. Suddenly telling him that this is not true? He would have run."

"And we don't want that to ever happen again", growled Octavian finally.

"That's all nice, but... what now?", asked Nyssa and tilted her head.

"You certainly didn't invite us over to tell us that you happened to see him. There's more, isn't it, Ethan?", wanted Chris to know, glaring demandingly at his old friend.

The two former traitors exchanged a long look. It was hard keeping a secret from the son of Hermes, they had both spend too much time together in the titans' army for that.

"He'll return this afternoon", answered the son of Nemesis slowly.

"He will?!", yelped Annabeth, jumping slightly in her seat.

"You can't stay, Annabeth", whispered Nico softly. "Not today."

"You're not telling me what to do, di Angelo", warned the daughter of Athena dangerously, glaring the Ghost Prince down. "He's my best friend. I have a right to see him."

"You do", agreed Ethan soothingly. "But not today. Nico is right with that. We need to gain his trust first, Annabeth. The possibility for him to run is too great a risk to take. We all miss him. And now that he's close, we can't ruin that chance of getting him back by being reckless."

Wisdom's daughter bit her lips. She knew they were right. She knew she was being irrational. But this was Percy they were talking about. And regardless of what happened, regardless of how many years may pass, how many wars may happen, how many friends may come or be lost, Percy Jackson would always be her Seaweed Brain. The twelve-years old she had nursed back to health, the kid that drooled in his sleep. The boy she had had her biggest adventures with. Her little brother.

"So you got him to agree to return. That's at least something", muttered Katie thoughtful. "When?"

"Madame V said something about three o'clock", answered Ethan.

"Well, enough time to clean the table and get lost then", snorted Clarisse irritated. "Really now."

"We're sorry", sighed Nico, exhausted by this conversation. "But we thought we ought to tell you."

"And you were right with that", grunted the daughter of Ares. "But not like that. I want to know more. I want to know if he is fine, di Angelo, you dense dumbass!"

"He is", interrupted Ethan her. "As far as I can say that. He looked fine. Healthy, well nurtured, tan. Not like someone had kept him locked-up in a dungeon for the past years."

"At least something", muttered the brunette Greek beneath her breath. "That idiot..."

"Is it bad that I would have preferred to hear that he had been locked up?", muttered Annabeth and shook her head. "I mean... This means he had left us willingly... Why..."

"We'll find out", whispered Nico, locking eyes with her. "I promise. We'll find out."

"And then we'll give him a piece of our minds", growled Octavian. "That bloody moron."

"But please, make it so he can still sit down", snorted Clarisse. "I want to have a talk with him of my own and give him a piece of my mind. Which includes a very intimate meeting between his face and my fist."

"Why, funny. My version includes a very intimate meeting between my fist and his-"

"Octavian, enough", interrupted Rachel irritated. "No such nonsense. Not now."

"You have no sense of humor, as usual", noted the Brit with a frown.

"What are you going to do if he turns you down, though?", asked Nyssa, earning herself a couple of confused stares. "What? I read into the terms of service. The maiden is free to decline any offer that may not fit his or her preference. So what if Percy says no and goes?"

"Then", started Ethan, the next words feeling like bricks on his tongue. "We have to face that he does not wish to be in contact with us any longer and have to respect his wishes."

"That's ridiculous!", exclaimed Annabeth aggravated.

"No, it's not. And you know that", hummed Nico with a sharp look in his eyes. "It means he ran away from us and from his past back then and it means he is still running. If that's the case, we... owe him the freedom of living his own life. Without us butting in."

"Rubbish", muttered the daughter of Athena beneath her breath, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"How about we wait and see how today's meeting goes and plan the worst case scenario afterwards?", suggested Malcolm with a mild smile, trying to tooth the high tempers.

Everyone nodded, some more grudgingly than others. Now all they needed to do was finishing their meal and perhaps cleaning their house a little to give a nicer impression to Percy.

/break\

Two hours later and Ethan, Octavian and Nico were impatiently walking up and down in front of their door, staring at it irritated. Their friends had helped them with the cleaning and then left.

"What if he doesn't come?", asked the son of Hades after another couple of minutes.

"Shut up", grunted the Brit annoyed, grabbing his younger boyfriend's hand. "He'll come."

Ethan took Nico's other hand and leaned down, kissing the cold lips softly. The son of Hades relaxed a bit into the kiss, but he was still as tense as his two lovers. To sooth the younger Greek, Ethan wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and pulled him close, leaning back against Octavian. The Roman behind him heaved a sigh, but said nothing.

"What if Nyssa is right and he really won't come?", murmured Octavian thoughtful.

"Then there would be nothing left for us to do", replied Ethan darkly.

The ringing of their doorbell interrupted their dark train of thoughts and within an instance, they were all at it, pulling the door open with just a tiny bit more enthusiasm than would have been necessary. The two boys on the other side stared at them slightly surprised. But the threesome returned that stare equally surprised. Who was that handsome tall black-haired boy with their Percy? Ethan glared dangerously at the stranger. He disliked how close the two stood.

"Murdock?", grunted Octavian stunned. "What in the name of Rome are you doing here?"

"If it isn't my favorite augur", snorted the black-haired stranger sarcastically. "And here I had hoped that from all the campers, I would have to never see you again."

"You... know each other?", chorused Percy and Nico surprised.

Ethan had to suppress a smile at the adorable looks on the two boys' faces. Instead, he straightened some and opened the door farther, motioning for their guests to come inside.

"How about we sit down first? It's pretty cold today", offered Ethan, trying to be polite.

The stranger glared at him suspiciously, sizing all three of them up and down. But once Percy took the first step into the house, he decided to follow. One arm leisurely draped over Percy's shoulder.

"It's inevitable to know the augur if you visit Camp Jupiter", replied Murdock.

"Loki Murdock is a son of Mercury, who used to annoy me to no end when we were teenagers", replied Octavian, glaring irritated at Loki. "Though he left pretty much the second the war was over. With that daughter of Trivia... Thompson, was it, right? Where is she?"

"She left with her lover for Russia", shrugged Loki a bit bored. "So I got myself new company."

His hold on Percy tightened just a bit. Not enough to be suspicious but enough to make the threesome very well aware of the fact that Percy didn't mind the close bodily contact.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?", wanted Ethan to know.

"I'm delivering Jacky safely here", answered the son of Mercury. "And I wanted to give you a little warning. Because we can never be sure what kind of people the customers are. So here it is: If you harm Jacky in any way, physically or mentally, I will personally come to rip you three apart. His safeword is seashell and if you don't obey that, if you don't stop instantly, if he tells me even one thing you did without his consent, then you three are as good as dead. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear", nodded Octavian with gritted teeth.

They had reached the stairs, leading up to their bedroom. The group paused for a moment. Octavian had one foot on the stairs already, his hand gripping Nico's tightly, as if this figure from his past made his possessiveness even worse. Percy looked questioningly at Loki.

"I'm fine. I told you I don't need you to watch out for me, Luke", chuckled the son of Poseidon.

The blonde, the Ghost Prince and the son of Nemesis froze and stiffened. Ethan's dark eye scanned the son of Mercury again. The same mischievous eyes, the eyes of the trickster god, but nothing else really resembled Luke. This boy was black-haired, taller in body-built and very tanned. Loki turned to Percy with an irritated glare and flickered his forehead.

"I told you a thousand times before. My name is Loki, got it memorized?"

"Ouch", whined the green-eyed boy, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry."

"How about you bring P—Jacky to our bedroom and I'll bring Loki to the door?", suggested Ethan after an awkward pause of staring. "I will follow you right away."

Loki regarded him with a suspicious glare before turning to Percy. "You going to be alright?"

"I'm a big boy, dumbass", grinned the son of Poseidon with a wink, leaning in to place a kiss on Loki's cheek. "Be good. Keep an eye on the kids, Dash still hasn't done her homework."

"Will do", nodded the son of Mercury. "See you tonight."

Octavian and Nico turned to lead the way up the stairs, though the Ghost Prince threw a last calculating glance at Ethan and Loki. The son of Nemesis watched how the short light blue maiden dress flipped up with every stair Percy took, showing the nicely fitted lingerie he was wearing beneath and his smooth, long legs. He couldn't wait to see those legs nicely spread. But first he had to deal with this suspicious son of Mercury. Once his three boys were out of sight and hearing range, he walked back to the main door, Loki at his heels. They were silent until they reached the door and Ethan opened it. The chilly air ruffled their hair and clothes, it's whistling the only sound between them. Ethan stared intensely and demandingly at Loki. Not sure what his questions were, but pretty sure that he demanded answers from the son of Mercury.

"I meant it", murmured Loki after a moment. "If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down, Nakamura."

"How do you know my name?", frowned the one-eyed demi-god. "From the contract?"

"From the war-tales", replied Loki casually. "I've spend my whole life in Camp Jupiter. I grew up in New Rome. I've fought the titan war. I've been there when Percy Jackson suddenly dropped from the sky to unite the Romans and the Greeks. I know your face, Nakamura."

"And you obviously also know Percy's", noted Ethan, narrowing his eye at him.

"Don't look at me so accusingly", shrugged Loki, not very impressed by the half-Japanese's attempt to intimidate him. "Of course I know who Percy Jackson is. But the more important thing is: I know who Jackson Beauregard is. And that's his life. Now. He chose it, so if you destroy it, if you force him to remember something he must have chosen to forget, then I will break every bone in your bodies. I've tried to convince him not to come back here. But something within him is curious to learn more about those dark and faded memories in the back of his mind. The life he doesn't remember ever living. Don't make him remember."

"Why should we?!", spat the son of Nemesis angered, slamming his fist into the wall next to Loki's head, locking eyes with the Roman. "So you can keep him as a lap dog?!"

"No, you idiot!", hissed Loki back, pushing Ethan out of his way. "So he doesn't break."

"What's that supposed to mean?", growled the half-Japanese, staring at Loki's back.

The son of Mercury slowly made his way along the path leading off the property. "There are memories haunting him. Memories that, even in their forgotten state, make him cry at night in terror. The strongest demi-god that ever graced the surface of this planet, crying in pure terror. Whatever it is that's causing this panic, I would never want to meet it face to face. Just think about it for a moment, Nakamura. Think what could be horrible enough that the great Percy Jackson rather forgets his whole life and everyone he cared about, instead of living with this knowledge. Think what that could be. And then tell me if you truly want him to remember that, if he means anything to you." Loki paused for a moment, half turning to throw a mischievous smirk over his shoulder and for that one second, Ethan saw an image of Luke flash before his eyes, with that same smirk. "Take good care of him. Curfew is at nine, don't make him be late."

The son of Nemesis shook his head, his stomach twisting in an odd way. He hadn't thought of his former friend in many years. But something about Loki reminded him of Luke, that much was for sure. Even though he wasn't sure what exactly. Not so much the looks and not even the personality. Ethan frowned, shaking his head again and hastily closing the door. To lock both, the coldness and the image of the trickster, out.

"What is it about you that you keep haunting everyone, Luke?", sighed Ethan annoyed.

He turned to head for the stairs, hoping to take his mind off those serious topics for now. Perhaps Loki was right, perhaps he was wrong. All that matter for now though was the fact that his horny boyfriends were all alone with Percy, who was wearing a maiden dress.

* * *

_Author's note: Yeah, evil ending, I know. But it was either cramping a short little smut into this chapter, or make the whole next chapter smutty. So you'll get all the smutty goodness in the next chapter. Deal? ;)_


	6. Taking What They Want

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piprt/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

5. Taking What They Want

Octavian glared at the door, waiting impatiently for his half-Japanese lover. Though his attention was all too soon drawn back to the bed. The picture was just too tempting to keep looking away. Percy was laying there, his legs invitingly spread, blue lingerie flashing beneath the short maiden dress. Sea-green eyes stared at him intensely, seductively. Percy rested against Nico's chest, the half-Italian already naked, his arms wrapped around the older boy's waist.

"You're beautiful", murmured the son of Hades, kissing the neck in front of him.

"Thank you", giggled Percy amused, still holding Octavian's stare. "You need to lose clothes."

"He's right", smirked a voice from behind the Brit.

The former augur blinked a bit surprised and turned to Ethan. The son of Nemesis smirked broadly and kissed him passionately, a certain possessiveness in the kiss. Facing someone from Octavian's past, a past he had not been part of, always made Ethan very possessive. Nimble fingers hastily pulled his clothes off, eager to get the blonde naked. Octavian smirked into the kiss, doing the same.

"That is truly and utterly hot", murmured the son of Poseidon from the bed.

"I know", agreed Nico, his voice muffled since he was still biting Percy's neck.

"So... That leaves you the only one clothed", smirked Octavian, turning to the bed again.

"You want me to get naked too?", hummed Percy and tilted his head.

"No", objected Nico and Ethan, staring at Octavian doe-eyed.

"Well, not completely naked for now", murmured the blonde thoughtful, slowly stepping up to their prey until he and Ethan could sit down in front of their maiden. "But the panties have to go."

His three black-haired lovers nodded slowly in agreement, making Octavian chuckle. His hands were nearly trembling as he touched the sun-kissed legs for the first time. The warm, smooth skin felt perfect beneath his fingertips. Slowly gliding upwards, he came to wrap his fingers around the strings of blue lace. Only a few seconds later and the lingerie laid on the floor. Though the view he had been waiting for was denied to him as Percy closed his legs tightly.

"What-", started Ethan with a crestfallen look on his face.

Nico crawled towards his two boyfriends from behind their maiden, so all three could stare curiously at the son of Poseidon. A mischievous grin laid on the Sea Prince's lips.

"First things first", grinned the green-eyed boy, smoothing his skirt. "You guys can do to me whatever you want. But when I say _seashell_, you'll stop and the game's over. Understood?"

"Absolutely", nodded the blonde solemnly. "We will stop when it gets uncomfortable for you. We want you to feel good too, after all. But I would like to avoid that. I don't want you getting uncomfortable. So how about you tell us first what you like? I'm certain we can adapt. Because everything is good, as long as it involves touching you."

"That's very cute of you", smiled Percy, stretching leisurely on the big bed. "Well... I... uh..."

A very bright blush spread over his cheeks and he averted his eyes. The threesome frowned at that, exchanging a confused look. Ethan and Nico were sitting on either side of Octavian, their erections already pointing up to the ceiling, both wanting nothing more than to finally fuck the beauty in front of them. It was the Brit who touched Percy's knee questioningly.

"What is it, Jackson?", asked Octavian as softly as possible.

It took him a bit to say the name. He normally preferred to call his lovers by their first name. But seeing as Percy was currently believing that this was his first name...

"I don't really know what I like just yet", replied the green-eyed boy and bit his lips. "I don't have much experience... None, if you want to be more precisely..."

"You... mean to say you're a virgin?", asked Ethan surprised.

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he bit his lips and nodded. It was obvious for Octavian what the reason for that was. The blonde frowned slightly. The look in those sea-green eyes was answer enough. He wanted to say that yes, as far as he remembered, he was a virgin. So the boy knew that his life was fake. Even if he seemed to lie to himself too, deep down he knew that this wasn't his real life. This was interesting and needed to be investigated. Later. Now it was way more important to make Percy's second first time as memorable as possible.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about that", smiled Nico soothingly, leaning in to kiss the boy softly. "We'll make you feel good. Just... tell us what you imagine to be good."

"I... I... want you to tie me up", murmured the Sea Prince slightly embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this?", asked the blonde with a frown, leaning up to kiss the beautiful demi-god passionately, his hands gliding up the Sea Prince's arms to capture the boy's wrists. "Why do you want to spend your first time with total strangers?"

The son of Poseidon bit his lips so hard that Octavian feared the plumb lips would break. So instead of demanding an answer, he kissed the rosiness softly. In the background, he heard the rustling of his boyfriends roaming through the room. With a smirk on his lips, he wandered along the jawline, sucking the pulse, leaving a hickey right next to the place Nico had worked so thoroughly.

"You're gorgeous", murmured Ethan as he sat down again next to them.

He took the caught wrists from Octavian to tie them to the bed-frame with a piece of black satin. The boy shuddered slightly in anticipation. Nico sat down on the Sea Prince's other side, a bottle of lube in his hands. While the half-Japanese and the half-Italian started to pay much attention to the already exposed pink nipples, Octavian slowly pulled the dress down. If this would be the first time Percy would remember, then it needed to be as pleasurable as possible. They would overstimulate him until he would never want to be touched by someone else again.

"You're perfection", whispered Octavian once he had peeled the dress off the light body.

"You're exaggerating", chuckled Percy honestly amused.

He tilted his head to hide it a bit behind his arm so they won't see the bright blush. Nico smiled softly, happily. A smile Octavian didn't get to see often on his Ghost Prince. It was rare, because the worry for the Sea Prince was ever present in Nico's mind. But knowing Percy was safe, having him with them, seeing the son of Poseidon naked in front of them on their bed... It took away the shadow that had been haunting the Ghost Prince for so long. Ethan and Octavian had been worried for their Sea Prince's safety too, but the bond between Nico and Percy had always run deeper.

"How about you spread your legs for us?", smirked the blonde.

"Yes, please", nodded Ethan and Nico eagerly at the same time.

"Yes, Master Octavian", smirked Percy with a slight wink, slowly spreading his legs.

The Roman smiled down at the son of Poseidon as he leaned back, taking a long look at the gorgeous, tightly pulsing pick muscle-ring. He could spend more time just sitting there and staring, but there were other things he wanted to do with the Sea Prince. Crawling over, he grabbed Nico's neck and pulled the Ghost Prince close, until the half-Italian sat between the wide-spread legs.

"Tavy?", asked the son of Hades softly, a bit confused.

The blonde smirked and leaned in again, kissing the half-Italian passionately before whispering into his Ghost Prince's ear. "You know him the longest. You should be his first, Nikki."

Nico frowned at him in a cute way before turning over to Ethan, looking at him questioningly too. The half-Japanese nodded shortly, leaning down to kiss the son of Poseidon fiercely. While the one-eyed demi-god was busy nibbling the plumb lips, sucking and biting, kissing the Sea Prince, Octavian turned his attention to the slightly red nipples. His two boyfriends had teased them quite much already. Wrapping his lips around one, he started to twirl the other between his fingers. Percy moaned into his kiss with Ethan and arched his back in want, pushing against Octavian.

"Sensitive, mh?", breathed the blonde against the erect rosy bump.

He turned so he could watch Nico. The dress laid carelessly on the floor. As good as it had looked on their Sea Prince, having the sun-kissed skin completely exposed was so much better. The half-Italian had his member already lubed, his fingers working the tight entrance, earning them even more sweet sounds from the bound boy. Percy whimpered helplessly, tugging on the satin.

"You even sound beautiful", whispered Ethan against kiss-swollen lips.

"P—Please, Master Nico, stop teasing", whimpered their maiden, pushing against the fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you", murmured the son of Hades against the thigh he was nibbling.

"You'll be covered in hickeys by the time we're through with you", noted Octavian amused. "And you, my Ghost Prince, stop teasing him and take him. Ethan and I want a piece of that ass too."

"Alright, alright", grunted Nico a bit irritated and rolled his eyes.

He hefted the long, tanned legs over his shoulders to get easier access to the tight entrance. Octavian smirked, getting a bit comfortable on Percy's stomach as he watched the blissful face of his lover. Nico looked as if he had just entered Elysium, slowly pushing into their Sea Prince.

"Ethan, since you're so fond of kissing our maiden, how about you keep your mouth busy with another bodypart of him?", suggested the blonde and sat up. "Because there is something I would love for those rosy lips to do. Sadly enough, he will not be able to kiss you during that."

Ethan snorted and rolled his eye at the Roman. But he still licked his lips and turned to pay attention to the erect member of their maiden. The son of Poseidon moaned and whimpered as the half-Italian's thickness slowly pushed into him. Octavian couldn't withstand the urge to occupy that sweet mouth. Straddling the green-eyed demi-god's chest, he thrust his hips forward to brush against the rosy lips. Percy parted them willingly for the blonde, wrapping his rosy lips around the thickness. Percy's moans vibrated through Octavian's being as Ethan sucked him and Nico fucked him. The Roman growled possessively, Percy's tongue was too cunning for him to be a virgin. Perhaps the Sea Prince didn't remember it, but he had certainly done this before.

"Fuck, you feel so good", moaned Nico as he thrust harder.

Percy's fingers clawed into the satin above his head, his lips and tongue eager to please the former augur. Octavian put his arms against the wall, his eyes closed in bliss. This was what they had wanted for so long. The son of Poseidon, ready to please them. The tell-tale growled moan was enough for Octavian to know that his Ghost Prince was coming. The Roman pulled out of the warm cavern to give the green-eyed boy the chance to moan wantonly at the feeling of someone ejaculating within him. Ethan had Percy's cock in an iron-grip to keep the younger Greek from coming. Nico leaned forward to capture the kiss-swollen lips and swallow the last of Percy's moan.

"You're beautiful", smiled Octavian as he watched his two youngest lovers kissing.

The half-Japanese pulled the Roman into a kiss of their own, right over their lovers. Ethan's hand rested on Nico's ass, then sneaking around his waist to pull him close until the half-Italian collapsed in Ethan's lap. Octavian crawled back between the still wide-spread legs, caressing the thighs.

"Are you ready for your next treat?", smirked the blonde, teasing Percy's entrance with his cock.

The son of Poseidon gasped breathlessly, buckling his hips in need. His cheeks were flustered, his eyes half-lid, ruby red lips, dark and swollen from all the kissing and sucking, sweat glistering on the sun-kissed skin, skin covered in hickeys everywhere, from his thighs to his neck.

"Yes, please", moaned the Sea Prince, nodding hastily. "Please more, that was so good!"

Octavian gasped as he pushed into the already lubed and loosened hole. Loosened but still so very tight. He wouldn't have thought that Percy would still feel so good, even though Nico had just used that sweet ass so thoroughly. The other two black-haired Greeks were busy making out, kissing and groping each other with one hand, their other hands wandering over Percy's body. The two were practically laying on top of their Sea Prince while kissing.

"Bloody hell, you're so tight", growled the blonde possessively, slowly starting his thrusting.

"Shut up and hurry a bit, my dick hurts", snarled Ethan irritated. "I want some too!"

Nico smirked like a predator before going down on his half-Japanese boyfriend. Percy gasped, his eyes half lid as he watched the olive-skinned man sucking the one-eyed Greek. It was hot. Not that he wasn't already turned-on enough as it was, with Octavian poundering his prostate and himself being tied up. Ethan leaned over to kiss their Sea Prince again. The Roman enjoyed the tight feeling, the welcoming heat and the incredible sounds their maiden was making. He could have gone on forever, just staying inside the son of Poseidon, fucking him until his throat would be sore from all the moaning and begging. But the evil glare Ethan was giving him was enough to hurry a bit. Aiming for the Sea Prince's prostate, he gave it a few more hard thrusts, grabbing Percy's member in a harsh way, caressing it with well-trained fingers.

"Oh gods", whimpered Percy breathlessly as he came, spraying his seed all over his own stomach.

"Hey", growled the son of Nemesis a bit irritated as Nico suddenly let go of his cock.

"Sorry, found something better", smirked the half-Italian with a wink, laying down on Percy's stomach to lick it clean. "Shesh, you make quite the mess for being a maiden."

"What can I say?", grinned the exhausted Sea Prince. "I'm a dirty maiden."

Octavian huffed, going harder and deeper while the muscles around his cock clenched down on him with Percy's orgasm. Not long after and he too shot his load, filling the tight channels that milked him so thoroughly. The Roman stared intensely at the Sea Prince. The way those cheeks were practically cherry red by now, the slightly open mouth, panting hard, a daring tongue wetting the swollen, dark lips. And those eyes... Those mesmerizing sea-green depth, whirling in lust and wantonness. Octavian could come again right away, just looking at the thoroughly fucked look on their Sea Prince's face. But instead, he slowly pulled out, cum oozing out of the by now red hole. Percy whimpered at the loss, turning pleading eyes to Ethan. It was only mildly surprising for Octavian. He knew what was in their genes. The godly horniness, as some liked to call it. Though he had never encountered a more submissive partner before. The sea-green eyes were practically begging for the son of Nemesis to fuck him, even though both Nico and Octavian had already filled the smaller boy to the brim. His hands hung only loosely in the bonds, whereas they had tugged on them earlier. Exhaustion was evident in the boy's face. But he still wanted more. And Ethan was more than glad to deliver. While the Roman collapsed next to the Sea Prince, resting his hand on the Greek's chest to play with the overly sensitive nipples, Ethan hurried to get between the still spread legs. A broad, happy grin laid on the one-eyed male's face, looking kind of out of place. He caressed Percy's thighs, marveling on the hickeys his boyfriends had left on the tanned skin.

"You're a real beauty", murmured the blonde Roman, his one hand nestling in Nico's hair while the half-Italian started to kiss and lick Percy's half-erection. "Just... gorgeous..."

The son of Poseidon smiled and leaned down a bit to kiss the former augur. Sky blue eyes looked over at the half-Japanese, who eagerly entered the Sea Prince's body. Percy's lips trembled as a lustful whimper escaped them. Octavian smirked and licked the rosy lips.

"Ouch", whined Percy, closing his eyes tightly.

"You will be quite sore by tomorrow morning", chuckled the Roman amused.

"Really doesn't matter", mewled the son of Poseidon, panting hard. "Please move, Master Ethan!"

"My pleasure", smirked the half-Japanese, thrusting hard.

Percy whimpered needfully, his head thrown back in pleasure. Octavian rested his head in the crook of the Sea Prince's neck, nibbling and biting it while staring mesmerized at the face their submissive lover was making. He had never seen anything like that before. The lust clouding those sea-green depths seemed to swirl and intensify with each hard and well-placed thrust of the son of Nemesis.

"You're incredible", growled Ethan hoarsely. "I want to fuck you every single day."

The sound their maiden made sounded very much like agreement and desire, though it seemed the son of Poseidon was way past talking by now. Octavian kissed the collar and yaw-line of their Sea Prince, relishing in the salty taste of the sun-kissed skin. It was like the most delicious candy, salty yes, but also kind of sweet. A very unique taste. Looking over at the maiden's other side, he noticed that Nico had gotten comfortable there and started leaving marks of his own on that side of Percy's neck. They had always been very possessive of each other, but finally having a submissive lover? He could only hope that it wouldn't bother the son of Poseidon all too much...

"Come for me", whispered Nico into the Sea Prince's ear. "Come for me, _amore_."

Olive-skinned fingers were tightly wrapped around Percy's member, stroking it, trying to coax a second orgasm out of the sea-green-eyed Greek. Percy gasped, buckling his hips as he felt himself coming again. Nico grinned down at him, sealing the Sea Prince's lips with his own. Once they parted, he sneakily pushed his cum-covered fingers past the by now ruby red lips.

"Be a good maiden and clean that", smirked the half-Italian.

Octavian sat up some to lean over and kiss Ethan in a bruising manner the moment the son of Nemesis ejaculated deep within their Sea Prince. His fingers, formerly clawed into Percy's hips, found their way around the Roman's neck. The blonde growled approvingly. This was perfection.

"So", started the former augur once Ethan pulled out of their maiden. "I didn't hear you saying seashell, which makes me assume that you rather enjoyed yourself too, yes?"

"Mh?", mumbled Percy, his mouth still occupied by Nico's fingers.

"Nico, if you'd please", grunted Ethan irritated, collapsing behind the Ghost Prince.

"But his tongue is so very, very, very good", whined the son of Hades with a slight pout.

Though he still obeyed and pulled his fingers out of the warm, wet cavern, leaning back some against Ethan's chest. The half-Japanese loosened the satin to free their maiden, then wrapped one arm around Percy's shoulders to pull him close. The Sea Prince snuggled up to him, resting his head on Ethan's chest. Nico between them grinned and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"Well?", pressed Octavian, laying behind Percy, nibbling the Sea Prince's neck again.

"I... didn't... I never thought this could feel so good", gasped the son of Poseidon once he regained enough breath to talk properly. "This was amazing. Can we repeat it, please? Soon? Now? Yes?"

"So... You want to stay with us?", grinned Nico, kissing Percy's nose.

"I think I'd really like that", nodded the son of Poseidon, slowly closing his eyes to relax a bit against the broad chest behind him. "I feel... good with you. Somehow... as if I belong. I know this sounds weird, but you give me the feeling that I already know you."

"Believe me, it doesn't sound weird at all", chuckled Octavian amused.

"Okay. How does this work?", grunted Ethan with a frown. "Because I would appreciate to have your... uh... services only to ourselves. I dislike the notion of other men coming close to you."

"Well...", hummed Percy, biting his lips, blushing a furious red. "You could make an exclusive deal with Madame V... I guess... But..."

"Mh? What?", asked the son of Hades with a curious look.

"You'd have to talk to Madame V in person for that", replied the son of Poseidon. "Since she has paid for everything for me so far, food, living, clothing, she expects... well, money..."

"Is it me or does this sound somehow like slavery?", grunted Ethan. "We'll buy you?"

"Sort of...", shrugged the Sea Prince. "But we like to call it 'showing your gratitude'. You know, since she introduced us and kind of taught us how to handle certain situations... It's expected that the dominants show their gratitude for being introduced to a... uh... well-behaved, obedient sub."

"And you are very well-behaved", noted Octavian approvingly. "Very, very well-behaved."

"If we buy you, can we get a collar for you too?", smirked Nico, waggling his eyebrows. "Like a pet? And I get to say things like 'You're a naughty, little puppy'?"

"You have a sick mind, di Angelo", noted Ethan and hit the younger Greek upside the head.

"Why?", asked Percy, pouting a bit. "I like his idea! Do I get a spanking if I'm naughty?"

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, licking his lips in want, causing his three dominants to laugh.

"You'll get a very hard spanking if you're naughty", nodded Octavian, kissing Percy's ear.

"Then you have to tell me exactly what I'll have to do to be 'naughty'", giggled Percy.

* * *

_Author's note: The long awaited smut! I think I've never written such a long sex-scene before... Urgh... Well, anyway, I'm pretty pleased with it. I mean, those are my three favorite Percy pairings, so yeah... *grins stupidly*_


	7. Making a Deal

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piprt/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. Now that it's won, they move together. Only one thing is missing for them. As a moving gift, their friends decide to buy them a black-haired, green-eyed, twenty-years-old French maiden for 'special services', who should at least resemble the Sea Prince. But what they get is more than what they could have hoped for. The only question left is: Why?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

6. Making A Deal

Nico frowned, his hands deep in the pockets of his black leather coat. He didn't like this. Buying their Sea Prince as if he was a toy or a piece of meat. But then again, it would guarantee them that Percy was theirs and would stay with them. He looked left and right at his boyfriends.

"Well, Christmas comes early this year and we'll get ourselves our present now, I suppose", muttered Octavian as he pushed the heavy, dark wooden-door open. "Let's get this over with."

"What are you doing here?", grunted a dangerous voice as they entered.

At the reception leaned no other than the son of Mercury who had already accompanied Percy to them the last day. He turned to glare at the threesome and so did the beautiful young woman sitting behind the reception, who must have been engaged in a conversation with Loki previously.

"Don't be rude, Loki", chided the white-haired female, glaring at the boy. "I'm Blance, daughter of Chione. How may I help you three?"

"We want... Jacky", said Octavian, still glaring at Loki. "Jackson Beauregard."

"Oh. So you're the three he keeps talking about?", snickered a voice behind them.

"Shush it, Dash", whispered another voice.

Nico turned to look at the three teenagers sitting on the sofa, most likely doing homework. The son of Hades frowned slightly, what were kids doing here? Two blonde boys and a girl with very, very colorful hair. One of the boys had a stern expression on his face and his nose so deep in a book that is wasn't very hard for the Ghost Prince to guess who his godly parent was.

"Why did you bring those three here anyway, Loki?", sighed Blance annoyed.

"Because mom is fussing again", replied the teen with the multiple-colored hair.

"Yeah, about packing his stuff because he wants to move in with the love of his life", giggled the smaller of the two boys, twirling one of his blonde curls. "It's so romantic!"

"Oh, shush it, Phin", snorted the girl. "It's not romantic. It means mom will move out and leave us alone! All just to be with... with _them_!"

She pointed at Nico and his boyfriends in irritation. Blance grunted and rolled her eyes.

"You're being rude, Rainbow", chided the white-haired woman. "And Jacky won't be out of the world just because he moves out. Now do you homework. Or I'll send Loki home with you and you can help Jackson packing his things."

"Yes, big sis", pouted Rainbow, opening her book again.

"Anyway", grunted Ethan impatiently. "Jacky?"

"Ah, yes", nodded Blance, turning to the laptop in front of her. "Madame V would be able to get to you in about ten minutes. You can have a seat while waiting."

"Thank you", nodded Octavian politely, pulling his boyfriends along to the couches.

The three sat down opposite the teens. Leaning slightly against Ethan, with the half-Japanese's arm around his waist, Nico observed the kids curiously. They had been talking about Percy.

"So... You guys know him very well, hm?", asked the Ghost Prince softly.

"He and Loki and Blance took us in", nodded Rainbow, lifting her head to stare at him. "We're family. He's like the mom I never had. I mean, it's not like Iris drops by to cook dinner for me or tug me in when it's bedtime or goes to my school plays."

"He's... very important to you, huh?", asked Nico with a certain sadness in his eyes.

"He's holding our patchwork family together with spit and love", grunted the son of wisdom.

"Shut up, Trend", warned Phin with a glare. "And you too, Rainbow! He deserves to be happy too! I would want for him to stay with us too, but if he's in love-"

"That's easy for you to say", muttered Rainbow and stuck her tongue out.

"Enough now, all three of you", interrupted Loki. "Finish your homework."

"Yes, dad", sighed Rainbow, averting her eyes shamefully.

The son of Mercury stared at the teens for another moment before turning to the three heroes with a calculating glare. "Come on, I will show you the way."

Nico looked over at his Roman lover, a bit worried and also curious. The tension between Loki and Octavian was... concerning. He knew that the former augur hadn't gotten along well with most other Romans. And the fact that this specific Roman stood between them and their Sea Prince was... not very good, at least not in Nico's book. Ethan was the first to stand, pulling his Ghost Prince with him and glaring at their blonde. Octavian sighed and followed.

"How is this going to, well, be?", asked Nico slowly. "I mean, we'll sign a contact, we'll hand you the money and then we'll leave with him, or what?"

"You'll see", grunted Loki displeased, leading the way through the dark halls until reaching a very intimidating door. "Madame V? Mister Simmons, Mister di Angelo and Mister Nakamura are here."

"Ah! Good, good! Bring them to me", called a female voice from within.

The trickster opened the door, motioning for the threesome to enter. Ethan had his fingers linked with Nico, feeling quite protective in this strange place. The office was very tasteful, dark and mysterious too though. In front of a mighty ebony desk stood three high armchairs, waiting for Nico and his boyfriends to sit in them. Behind the desk stood a swivel chair, it's back turned to them. Loki closed the door behind the threesome and took a stance there, watching their every move.

"So... You are the pimp, or what?", snorted Octavian with a glare as he sat down.

"Ah, ah, ah, a bit more respect, Octavian Simmons", warned the female voice.

The chair turned around to show them the beautiful woman. She was truly stunning, her hair long... no, short, and dark, wait, it was blonde... And her eyes, the most dazzling blue... brown...

"Lady Aphrodite...?", asked Nico slowly, unsure if he was losing his mind.

"No, Lady Venus", corrected his blonde lover with a frown, taking his hand. "Madame V, as in Madame Venus, isn't it?"

"Ah, my clever boys", smirked the goddess, supporting her head with her arms.

"What is this supposed to mean?", growled Ethan irritated. "You're... selling demi-gods out as whores? Why? Is it not enough to meddle with their love-lives anymore?"

He was very spiteful when it came to the topic of love. Aphrodite had made him fall for Luke, a stupid young boy's crush that had cost him so much in the end. His grip on Nico's hand tightened some, as if he feared the goddess of love would decide to rip the only good thing in his life away again. The Ghost Prince caressed his hand reassuringly with his thumb.

"Now, now, watch your language", warned the goddess with one raised eyebrow. "I do not sell them out as whores. I am the goddess of love. I only... push them."

"Push? What's that supposed to mean? And what are you up to?", asked Octavian with a warning glare. "I do not care that you're a goddess. You knew where Percy was all along. And you told no one. You know how devastated Sally is, how much we all grief! You better have a good explanation because otherwise we will kick your ass, goddess or not."

Nico froze for a moment. He knew that his blonde was angry, but provoking a god was never a clever idea. Much to his surprise though, the goddess only chuckled amused.

"I am the goddess of love and I hate when demi-gods lose faith in my realm", started Venus to explain, leaning comfortably back in her chair. "So I started this business. To gather those who truly lost faith in love. They stopped believing in love. But they still believe in sex, sex without meaning. So I promise them to get this. To get sex without attachments. But they don't know that I am their guardian. I teach them, the basics, the theories. But when I liaise them, I don't just sell them out to the next best person wanting a fuck. I search for the perfect partner and call their attention to my establishment. When they contact me, and they always contact me because they're curious and they want it, then I will send them their perfect partner. What starts off as a simple business soon wakes buried feelings. And when I sell them, as you so nicely put it, it's only the next step in their relationship. It takes time, even after that, until the broken subs get around to accept their feelings. But in the end, this kind of matchmaking never failed before."

"The broken subs?", repeated Nico suspiciously.

"The fates had been cruel to them", nodded Venus sadly. "Broken hearts, unfaithful partners, brutal partners, abusive parents, things that made them stop believing in love."

"And how does Percy fit into this?", grunted Ethan, still not convinced.

Nico glared at his half-Japanese boyfriend warningly. Sometimes he really thought they had a death wish. Those two could be so ridiculously stubborn, simply horrible.

"It's not my place to tell you that", murmured the goddess and shook her head.

"Fine", grunted Octavian with gritted teeth. "If you're not going to tell us why he came to you, then at least tell us how he came to you."

"Very well", nodded Venus slowly. "Like I said, I sense when demi-gods lose their faith in love. I also sensed it when Percy had lost it. Since it's, well, Percy, I came. We made a deal. He allowed me to take care of him if I would keep his whereabouts to myself."

"What's taking care of him supposed to mean?", asked Nico, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I had him tracked down, he was in the underworld." That earned her a surprised look from the son of Hades. "He was a mess, but as I said, it's not my tale to tell. He wanted to bathe in the River Lethe. He was truly angry at me for tracking him down. So I made a deal with him. I told him I could help, I could... shield him from the other gods, just as Hera had concealed him before the Giant War. I offered him this help so he'd allow me to take care of him. He had done so much for us, for us all. I couldn't just let him wander around without memories, money or anything."

"Is this why he thinks he's Silena's brother?", asked Ethan with a frown.

"I guided him", smiled Venus sadly. "I brought him to Francois, Silena's father, and asked for his help. He took Percy in and played along with the fake memories I had planted in Percy's mind. The memories of a cozy and good childhood. But when he started traveling, growing antsy, I guided him. I brought him to the US and led his way until he reached me. It took time, years even, but he needed that time. Needed it to settle with his new life, to process his memories, even though he couldn't quite reach them they still tortured him."

"So he has memories he doesn't remember torturing him", repeated Ethan displeased. "And now?"

"Now he needs healing", smiled the goddess of love mischievously, twirling a blonde curl just before it shifted to black. "And I brought him just the right medicine."

Nico, Ethan and Octavian exchanged a look, all thinking the same. But the son of Hades was the first to voice their shared thought, regardless of how ridiculous it was.

"You're... talking about us, aren't you?", whispered the son of Hades.

"Of course I am, stupid", chuckled Venus amused. "Or who do you think put the newspaper with my advertisement onto your friends' coffee table and planted an idea in their heads...?"

"So... If I understand that correctly", began Octavian to sum it up, sitting up some more. "You took care of Percy, faking his memories and even bringing him back to us... All of this after something traumatizing had happened to him. Something horrible enough for him to willingly give up everything. His memories, his friends, his family. What do you expect of us now?"

"Nothing", replied the goddess, shaking her head. "I simply expect you to be you."

"What's that even supposed to mean?", groaned Nico annoyed.

"You love him", smiled Venus softly. "Very much, very deeply, very passionately. It's the most beautiful kind of love that I know. You're willing to do anything for him, even dying if it would mean saving him. And that's exactly what he needs. Not your deaths, no, but your... devotion to him. What I expect from you is to love him."

"Well, that's an easy one", snorted Octavian, rolling his eyes.

"No, you don't understand it", said the goddess in a serious voice. "Something horrible had happened to him, something that made him believe you would turn your backs on him if you knew. What he needs is for you to love him, to show him that you will never, ever turn away from him."

"We wouldn't", grunted Nico, frowning darkly. "We will never let him get away from us again."

"That's good", nodded Venus with a smile. "Loki, take them home with you, bide Percy goodbye from me. I gave Blance the day off earlier, she already left to say goodbye to Percy with the children. Once Percy leaves with them, you can join Blance and the children at the diner, I made a reservation for you, I think it will be good for the kids to get some air. It will give you the time to properly explain everything to them."

"Yes, Madame", nodded Loki, saluting her.

The son of Mercury opened the door again and left, though not without a very indicating glare at the threesome. Nico was reluctant. A hundred more questions were swirling through his head. But the trickster would bring them to their Sea Prince. It outweighed anything else. The son of Hades was the first to stand, closely followed by his two lovers.

"What are we going to do, my Ghost Prince?", murmured Ethan into his ear.

"Well, for now we're going to get our Percy", replied Nico darkly. "Everything else will come after that. But if what Lady Aphrodite said is true... I can't force him to remember."

"I'm content as long as we can have him", muttered Octavian with a glare. "And I suppose, having Percy intact and with fake memories is better than having him... scattered with his own..."

"Wise decision, Simmons", grunted Loki in front of them.

The two Romans glared at each other until Nico pulled Octavian into a short but nonetheless hot kiss. He knew how to distract his stubborn blonde. The sky-blue eyes softened a bit and the Brit laid one arm around Nico's shoulders, staying well-behaved silent during their walk.

/break\

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the big apartment complex. Loki continued to lead them, not speaking a word. He was probably as angry at them as the teenagers because the threesome would take Percy away from them. Nico was antsy as they finally reached an apartment and the Roman trickster fidgeted with his keys to open the door.

"Honey, I'm home", grunted the son of Mercury displeased. "And I bring gifts."

"Really?", asked a very giddy voice from inside.

The door was opened fully to reveal their Sea Prince, sitting on top of a suitcase in the middle of the living room, facing the door as if he had already been waiting for them for hours. His sea-green eyes lit up in excitement and he jumped off his suitcase to run up to them. Unsure who to hug first, he just wrapped his arms around Nico's neck since the son of Hades was the closest. The Ghost Prince smiled as he buried his nose in Percy's neck and inhaled the fresh, salty smell deeply.

"You really came", murmured the son of Poseidon, tightening his grip. "I've been waiting all day for you. But when you didn't come, I started thinking you may have changed your minds..."

"Never", whispered Nico back. "We will never change our minds about that. You're ours."

The Sea Prince grinned broadly and blushed brightly as he let go of the son of Hades. Nico would have preferred to hold the older boy longer, but he knew his boyfriends wanted to hug the half-American just as much as he did. While Octavian and Ethan hugged (and groped) their newly found maiden, Nico walked over to the suitcase to take it with them.

"Come on, let's go", grunted the blonde Roman with a last squeeze of Percy's ass.

Percy nodded, but first turned to Loki again with sad eyes. The son of Mercury looked stoic.

"You need to keep an eye on the kids. Remember to have dinner ready when they come from school and... and... watch out for yourself", whispered the son of Poseidon with tears in his eyes, hugging the blue-eyed Roman tightly. "And for the love of it, ask Blance on a date finally!"

"Stop getting all mushy over me", grunted Loki, blinking tears of his own away. "It's not like you're moving to another continent. I have the address. Expect me and the others to drop by and check on you every once in a while. Who knows, if the kids annoy me too much, maybe I'll just send them to live with you. You got more room now anyways. Be good. And call."

"Will do", nodded the Sea Prince and rubbed his eyes before taking Nico's hand.

Ethan and Octavian walked on either side of their Greek princes as they walked out of the apartment. The son of Nemesis turned skyward and whistled loudly, not even seconds later and four pegasi landed in front of them, whining curiously. Two mighty, black stallions, galloping up to Nico and Percy, a black mare, pushing her face against Ethan, and a white stallion, standing proudly in front of Octavian. Both Blackjack and Shadowchaser caressed Percy's face in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow, Blackjack", giggled the son of Poseidon softly. "You too, Caesar, Balance. Ah, stop it, don't talk to her like that, that's inappropriate!"

As the other three man climbed their horses, they frowned at Percy. The son of Poseidon got onto Blackjack, caressing his pegasus' mane. They had explained to the black beauty that they couldn't let Percy know that they knew him from another life and that it was important that he'd pretend to never have seen the Sea Prince before, because it may scare Percy away. They hadn't been sure if Blackjack had understood, but the 'scaring away' part seemed to have worked.

"What do you mean by inappropriate?", asked Octavian as they took off.

"Caesar is quite naughty", grunted Percy, blushing. "You should talk to him about that. Balance is a lady, he shouldn't talk to her like that! And Shadow, you don't need to snicker you're just as bad!"

Nico blinked and looked down at his well-trusted pegasus. The tall stallion whined in protest.

"Why is that?", wanted the son of Hades to know.

"Because", started the Sea Prince and giggled a bit. "Oh, please, let me tell, Blackjack, I think it's cute! Shadow has a very... dirty way with words. He keeps saying rather... uh... well, sexual things. And if I understand that correctly, it's because he's jealous that Blackjack spends so much time with a stallion called Arion. Ah, okay. This Arion has quite the fool mouth, so Shadow assumes that Blackjack likes that and thus tries to imitate it."

Nico frowned down at his pegasus. Okay, so his and his sister's horses were... hitting on Blackjack? Suddenly he really didn't want to know what they were talking anymore. Looking at Shadowchaser now, he had the impression that the stallion was... pouting. Well, at least that explained why he and Hazel just couldn't take a ride together. Because their horses were fighting for the affection of Blackjack. Nico shook his head. Whenever he thought his life couldn't get any more ridiculous...

"How come you can understand horses?", asked Ethan in a gravely voice.

Percy lifted his head to look at the half-Japanese. Nico's stomach curled at the broken look in those sea-green eyes. Like scattered glass. He remembered a time when he had seen such a look whenever he looked into the mirror. It had taken Ethan and Octavian long to mend him. But then, one second to the other, Percy's face brightened and the pain faded from those beautiful eyes, leaving only the innocence they all loved. As if he had remembered, only for a short moment, just to forget again and recall the fake memories from Aphrodite.

"It's my mother's blessing", smiled the Sea Prince and tilted his head. "Like charmspeak, not many children of Aphrodite have this ability. But since animals have love-problems too, some children of Aphrodite have the special ability to understand them so they can help them."

The son of Poseidon still had this bright smile on his lips as he leaned more against Blackjack's neck to not fall off when they hit a storm cloud. This was Percy. The bright and optimistic hero. Not... not the broken and tortured one he had just seen. Never again. Nico wanted to never again see that look in those eyes. Even if it meant Percy would never remember their shared adventures of the past, suddenly Nico didn't care anymore. All he wanted for Percy was to be _happy_.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, there is only one more chapter to go and this will be over. Sad to tell you that, but all good things come to an end. ;)_


	8. Starting a New Old Life

PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO || The Maiden and His Masters || PJatO || Ethavianicercy || PJatO

Title: The Maiden and His Masters – The Way Your Life Can Change

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, D/s (three doms), cross-dressing, spanking, bondage, rental love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Octavian/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Piprt/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Octavian Simmons, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Venus, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Alabaster C. Torrington, Luke Castellan, Gabriel Ugliano

Own Characters: Loki Murdock, Trend Austin, Blance Lamour, Phineas DeVorut, Rainbow Jordan, Shadowchaser, Balance, Caesar, Wicca, Fighter, Nightowl, Cassandra

Summary: Ethan lived through the Titan War and he, along with his boyfriends Nico and Octavian, helped winning the Giant War. After they win, they wants to move in together. Though their friends moving gift, a French maiden with 'special services' that should look like Percy. But he does more than just looking like Percy, it _is_ Percy. The question is: Why isn't he remembering them?

**The Maiden and His Masters**

_The Way Your Life Can Change_

7. Starting a New Old Life

Percy smiled lazily as he laid curled together on the big bed, dwelling in post-coital bliss. His three lovers and masters had taken him in about every constellation possible. His ass burned from three spankings, his hole was so loose and slick with cum, he was so exhausted he could barely lift a finger. Actually, no, lifting a finger was really not necessary. Breathing was too much.

"How are you feeling?", asked Nico softly, his fingers running through Percy's hair.

"Mhhmmh...hm...", mumbled the son of Poseidon, unable to form any words at all.

"Translation: Thoroughly fucked dumb", smirked Octavian satisfied, slapping Percy's ass once.

If he wouldn't have been so exhausted, he would have yelped or moaned or both, but he barely got a grunt out. He figured that talking wouldn't quite work at the moment either since his throat must be really sore after all the moaning and begging he had done in the past few hours. Well, in the past weeks, but his three dominants had really given their best this time. He felt sleep claiming him...

"Jacky?", murmured Ethan curiously, leaning in to kiss the Sea Prince softly. "No response."

"Okay, now that we probably fucked him into a coma, you mind explaining to us why exactly we did this?", grunted the former augur with a sharp glare at their youngest lover.

"Simple", replied Nico as he hastily stood up and ran over to the other end of their bedroom where Percy kept most his stuff on a old-fashioned desk. "So we can get to _this_ without him knowing."

"We... spend the last six hours fucking him so you can roam through his stuff?", blinked Ethan.

Their Ghost Prince glared at them over his shoulder, still going through Percy's things, until he yelped in triumph and held a beautiful glass-flask up into the last lights of the setting sun.

"Oh, so we spend the last six hours fucking him dumb so you can use his perfume without him noticing?", snorted Octavian ridiculed. "Did we fuck your brain out too?"

"I swear to the gods, you two are the biggest idiots ever", growled Nico and entered their bathroom. "Either you stay in that bed, making fun of me, or you follow me and learn what happened to Percy that made him Jacky. But as far as I'm concerned, just stay where you are, idiots."

Ethan and Octavian exchanged a curious look before both leaned down to place chaste kisses on the darkly red spanked ass-cheeks of their maiden before bolting after their lover. Not that Percy was disobedient. In fact, he was the most obedient maiden they could have asked for. But he really enjoyed his punishments so the boys had to get creative as to what needed to be punished. If he didn't moan wantonly enough, if he didn't beg enough, though those were futile too since Percy _always_ begged and moaned in ways that would make any (real) whore blush. So in the end, they settled for not cleaning enough. Because whenever Percy bend down to clean the floor, or a low shelf, one of the boys simply had to push that skanky dress up and fuck him. But whenever he did tempt one of his masters into fucking him, he received a hard spanking afterwards since he was only distracting them with his willing behind so he wouldn't have to work so much. In the end... Well, let's say they had employed a bunch of proper maidens for the cleaning by now.

"Okay, so what has Percy's perfume to do with his past?", whispered Ethan confused.

Nico sighed, looking as if he was talking to five years old kids. "What does Percy smell like?"

"Like the ocean?", replied Octavian, not sure what the Ghost Prince was getting at.

"And he's the son of Poseidon. So that's his natural smell", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "No perfume. Which means this is not perfume. I've noticed it a couple of days ago already..."

"Well, what is it?", growled the son of Nemesis, growing more impatient with the second impatient. "Spill it, or I may spank you for a change, di Angelo."

"You wouldn't dare", growled Nico back with a heated glare.

"Just... explain it to us, love", sighed Octavian, resting his hand on Nico's knee.

"It's water from the River Lethe", explained the son of Hades, slowly uncorking it.

"Great. In case he wants to forget this life too?", grunted Ethan irritated.

"Let me finish explaining, will you?", growled Nico annoyed. "The River Lethe doesn't delete memories. It washes them out. But normally the memories are lost in the river's stream. Only a god would be able to catch the water before it can mingle with the rest of it."

"You... mean to say that this water contains Percy's memories?", whispered Octavian astonished.

Nico nodded and pulled a large glass bowl close to slowly pour the water from the flask into it. "Try not touching it, okay? I don't need you two also without memories of me."

"What are you up to, Nico?", asked Ethan with a slight edge to his words.

"I, for my part, want to know what made Percy so desperate to forget his life. And, being the wonderful son of Hades that I am, I can look into those lost memories", replied the Ghost Prince.

He held his hands out demandingly until the three of them were holding hands, standing around the bowl in a circle. Nico closed his eyes in concentration until the water started to ripple.

"Every time I think I've seen everything you demi-gods could possibly be capable of", muttered Octavian astonished, shaking his head as images formed in the water. "What is this?"

"This is Percy's life. All of it at once. I can... try to focus it, but that's really exhausting and complicated... I'll try finding the memories laced with most feelings, that makes it easier..."

Ethan and Octavian nodded obediently, not wanting to disturb their Ghost Prince's concentration. Instead they exchanged an excited and worried look. Were they truly ready to face this...?"

"Okay, this is not a television. You're not going to watch everything happen in that bowl. I'll try channeling it into your minds. Keep in mind that it's Percy's memories. Percy's thoughts and feelings. So don't freak out when you start hearing voices in your heads."

_The cutest kid they had ever seen was running down a street, the image projected right into their heads. Bright, innocent and large sea-green eyes staring curiously off into the distance, a backpack shouldered on the small frame. He must have been roughly around seven._

"Okay, that is just ridiculous. How can he have been that cute back then?", grunted Octavian.

"Shut up, Simmons", ordered Nico irritated, trying to keep his focus.

_Young Percy was running alongside a stream, obviously in a hurry to get home after school. His enthusiastic run was interrupted as five kids, maybe two years older than Percy, came into view. They snickered as they saw the young Sea Prince and started to circle him._

Ethan gritted his teeth as he had to watch how his Sea Prince was being pushed around by some mortal jerks. His grip on his boyfriends' hands tightened as the boys took Percy's backpack and threw it into the river, laughing at the hurt look on Percy's face.

"_Now, why don't you just jump after it, freak?", snickered one of the boys._

"_Or better yet, why don't you ask your friends the fishes to bring it back?", laughed another one._

_The five boys high-fived and laughed, walking away when they noticed that their fun was over, leaving a crying Percy alone. The son of Poseidon slowly waddled into the river, trying to reach his stuff, tears running down his round, rosy cheeks._

"_Are you alright, young lord?", whispered a whole chorus of voices._

"Whoa", grunted Octavian and blinked. "Seriously? He really understands them...?"

The Roman frowned astonished, he would have never thought that Percy truly simply understood the language of the fishes. But now he knew why Clarisse was calling him Disney Princess...

"_Y... Yeah...", nodded Percy slowly and rubbed his eyes, taking his backpack that was pushed up onto the surface again by the fishes. "Thank you. I just... I wish I had... someone..."_

"_You have us!", chorused the fishes in happy voices, making the Sea Prince giggle._

"_I know. But I mean someone human! Everyone at school looks at me odd and they call me a freak because I talk to you... but you're the only ones listening to me..."_

_A small fish nudged Percy's knee affectionately. "You will find human friends too, young lord!"_

"_I don't think so", mumbled the son of Poseidon and shook his head. "No one aside from my mommy ever liked me. And Smelly Gabe said that no one will ever like a freak like me..."_

"This Gabe-character, that's his stepfather, his first stepfather, right?", asked Octavian with a frown.

Nico nodded slowly, his attention shifting at that question. And so did the images. Ethan swayed a bit as the colors in his head reformed to paint another picture entirely. Though as soon as the picture was sharp again, he wished it would disappear again.

_A still rather young Percy, maybe ten years old, was laying in his bed, curled together to a ball, tears running down his face, his small frame shaking uncontrollably. It was Percy's bedroom in their old apartment in New York, Nico recognized it right away. The room was dark, only the lights of the city outside illuminating the two people inside. The crying child, hiding in his blankets, and the corpulent man, who was in the act of pulling his pants up._

"_Stop crying like a girl", grunted the man disgusted. "You're a useless brat. You only cause trouble, it's the least you can do to pay me back for all the problems you cause me."_

"_I hate you", mumbled Percy barely audible, rubbing his eyes._

"_What was that, brat?", growled the man, lifting his hand in a threatening manner, earning him silence. "Hah. I thought so. You're a useless, little girl. You cry like a girl and you cower like one. You will never be a man. So you can as well learn how to spread you legs now." The man snickered as if he found himself very funny, before turning serious once again. "You're not telling your mother about this. Because I would have to hurt her if she knew. And you don't want to be the one causing her pain, right? You don't want to force me into hurting Sally, right girl?"_

"_N—No, Gabe", whispered Percy and shook his head, his eyes tightly closed._

"_Such a good girl", snickered his stepfather and left the room again._

"I think I'm going to throw up", muttered the Roman and shook his head. "Something like that would have never happened in New Rome. I would personally order him to be stoned to death."

"I'd gladly throw the first stone", growled Ethan darkly. "I never knew... Nico?"

"I know his first stepfather abused him, but I always assumed he had 'only' beaten him", whispered the Ghost Prince with pained eyes, willing the image of their broken Sea Prince away.

The next image surprised all three of them, one more so than the others. "That's... me..."

"I have never seen pictures of you when you still had both your eyes", commented the blonde intrigued. "Somehow you look less wild. Though that may also be because you're... fourteen?"

_A younger Ethan was lazily laying on a bed, his head supported by his arms, a bored look on his face. His two dark, green eyes crossed in concentration as he was listening to something a blonde boy next to him was telling. The blonde had mischievous, blue eyes and a scar on his face..._

"Luke", muttered Ethan with a certain melancholic sadness in his voice.

"And... Percy?", grunted Nico, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Uh... Hello? I'm... new?", mumbled twelve-years-old Percy awkwardly._

_He was hugging himself, looking around the cabin uncertainly. The first to notice him was the blonde, interrupting his conversation with Ethan to wave the newbie over._

"_Hi, I'm Luke Castellan, head of the Hermes Cabin, home of all of Hermes kids and all those who don't have anywhere to go", smiled the son of Hermes friendly. "That's Ethan Nakamura."_

"_Hey, kiddo", nodded Ethan with a slightly interested gleam in his eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_Uh... I'm... Percy, Percy Jackson", whispered Percy slowly, biting his lower lip._

"_Who's your godly parent, Percy?", wanted the half-Japanese curiously to know._

"_I... don't know", shrugged the yet still undetermined son of Poseidon._

"_Ah, a stray", nodded Luke and leaned over to ruffle Percy's hair. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you for now. First, we'll find you a place to sleep and then we'll find out whose your godly parent."_

_Percy looked from Luke over to Ethan, who only shrugged indifferently. His sea-green eyes slowly lit up in what could only be described as hope. Hope that he may be able to find friends here._

The scene shifted so fast that even Nico felt dizzy, it was as if those two memories were linked together somehow. The next thing they saw was the forest outside of Camp Half-Blood...

"_You're strong, Percy", stated Luke, standing in front of Percy, his hand reaching out for the son of Poseidon. "Come with me. We could rule together. You and me."_

"_But... the others", whispered the Sea Prince uncertain. "Annabeth and Grover-"_

"_Annabeth?", snorted the son of Hermes. "You mean the girl that had despised you at first when she learned who your father is? You really think that if you wouldn't have taken her with you, she would even pay you a second thought? You were only her means of getting out of camp for a quest. And Grover? He **had** to befriend you, he was assigned to be your protector."_

_There was doubt in the sea-green eyes. Not doubt of Luke's words, but rather of his friends. Octavian, Nico and Ethan could hear the tiny voice in the back of Percy's mind, telling him that it was true, that no one would ever like him. Sea-green eyes locked with mischievous blue ones._

"_Come with me, Perce. I'm your friend. Your only true friend."_

_Percy was hesitant, unsure what to do now with this choice he was facing. But then he started to shake his head violently, his brows furrowed in anger, taking a slow step back from Luke._

"_No. The shoes you gave me for the quest, they would have pulled me into Tartarus if I would have been wearing them. If you were my friend, you wouldn't have done that. If you were my friend, you would try to protect me and not try to kill me", growled Percy determined. "I'll never come with you and betray my true friends, Luke."_

"_Well, then I'm sorry, Percy", whispered Luke and shook his head. "But I'll have to kill you."_

Nico shook his head at the betrayed and broken look in the sea-green eyes he loved so much. The look of a boy, who never had had friends before in his life and who now had been betrayed by one of the three first people he had ever befriended. It made Nico's stomach curl. The next thing that came to their minds must have been the day Percy disappeared...

_The son of Poseidon was wearing his orange camp shirt as he was walking through New York. He must have just returned from camp, that broad happy grin was hard to miss. It was dark as Percy walked through an alley. A boy, around Percy's age, with brown hair and freckles, watched him, a wicked grin on his lips as he pulled out a bunch of cards. The Sea Prince yelped surprised as a rope circled his ankles, causing him to fall face-first into the dirt. The brunette came closer, licking his lips, while another rope tightly wrapped itself around Percy's hands._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Percy fucking Jackson. I think you owe me for ruining my life."_

"No", growled Ethan and shook his head frantically. "No. I refuse to watch the boy I love getting raped by one of my former best friends. Just... no... I know Alabaster always hated Percy, but..."

Nico nodded. He too didn't need to watch that. He concentrated, trying to skip forward. The next thing the threesome saw was a still tied-up Percy, though he wasn't crying, as they'd expected...

_His eyes were empty while he stared at the wall in front of him. Alabaster behind him slowly got dressed again, snickering in amusement as he looked down at the broken boy._

"_You're still pining after Nakamura, aren't you?", chuckled the son of Hecate amused and shook his head. "Even though he rather chose that death brat over you? Though then again... Weren't you crying for that one too when I took you hard? Nico was it, wasn't it? You're such a whore, Jackson. You deserve to be fucked like one. But not by them. They got their precious augur, if I'm informed correctly. Trying to be honorable and all that crap. They don't need your used ass. They don't want it. A shame, actually. It's such a tight ass. Mh, maybe if you beg them they will fuck you at least once? Not that it would mean anything. Because no one needs you for **that**. You're a nuisance. Not lovable. You're an annoying, arrogant and a pitiful fuck. Why should anyone want that?"_

_Alabaster slapped Percy's ass once before turning to leave again, pulling his magical cards out to get his ropes back. It wasn't like the Sea Prince planned on attacking him or anything._

"_He's right", ringed Percy's broken voice in their minds. "They will never love me. Why should they? They have each other. They're happy. I'm... weak... Even after all these years, I still can't even fight someone off, not Smelly Gabe, not him... I'm used and... why should they want that?"_

"_Give me a chance to help you starting a new life", chimed a soft, female voice._

_A beautiful woman, easily recognized as Lady Aphrodite/Venus, materialized in front of the Sea Prince. He stared at her with empty eyes for a moment, before rage took over._

"_You", spat Percy, slowly sitting up in pain. "It's all your fault! Why?! Why can't you... Why can't you leave me alone?! This wouldn't be half as bad if... Why do you have to make me fall in love with them?! Why... Why always guys that try to kill me one way or another and then, when they finally turn good completely, you let them fall in love with each other?!" His body was shaking as tears built up in his sea-green eyes. "Why can no one love me?! I thought Annabeth, but... But you had to fool me with a lesbian, really? Why do I have to be alone...? Why am I that disgusting...?"_

_Aphrodite looked down at him with pained eyes, for the first time since knowing the boy truly fearing for his life. This night, this attack had brought long suppressed memories back to the front of his mind, reminding him of Smelly Gabe and the knowledge that no one would ever want him for more than a quick fuck. The fact that the boys he loved were happily in love with each other was not helping his depressing thoughts. Aphrodite knew that if she wouldn't help the boy now, they may lose him for good this time. He had lived through so much already. But this may be too much..._

"Masters? Where are you?", called the light, soft voice of their maiden.

The three young men jumped in surprise as the Sea Prince entered their bathroom. His curious, sea-green eyes sparkled with want and interest. They were so innocent and beautiful. Not shattered like the ones they had seen in the memories. He bit his rosy lips and played with the collar Ethan had gotten him, the tag (reading 'Property of N.d.A., E.N., O.S.') clicking in his hands.

"Jacky! I thought you're deep asleep", grunted Octavian with a frown and stepped up to their maiden, wrapping his arms possessively around Percy's waist, hugging him close at all the things he had just seen. "Did we wake you, my pretty?"  
"Uh... Well.. the bed felt so cold and empty without you", mumbled Percy, turning big, begging eyes on his two black-haired lovers. "Why aren't you sleeping too? Was I not good enough?"

"You were wonderful, my beloved maiden", whispered Nico, walking up to them to kiss Percy. "We simply had to shower first. Exercised with you are always such a sweaty, sticky mess."

Ethan glared at the bowl behind him, then turning to his three lovers. The Percy sandwiched between Octavian and Nico was a carefree and happy boy, full of love and the knowledge that he was being cherished. No doubt if they truly cared for him or if he was only entertainment for them.

"Can we go back to bed then?", murmured the Sea Prince in a sleepy voice, looking up at Octavian with puppy-dog eyes. "And can you carry me? It's a miracle I made it here. I can't feel my legs."

The blonde rolled his eyes and swapped their maiden into his arms, holding him close. Percy smiled pleased and snuggled up to the Roman. The former augur threw a meaningful glare at Ethan before leaving the bedroom, leaving the other two Greeks on their own.

"Is there any way to get rid of those memories?", asked Ethan in a low voice, a dark and determined frown on his face as he wrapped his arms around his Ghost Prince. "We made him love us again. We made him trust us again. Our friends managed to get their spots in his heart back. Even if he can't remember us, he holds us dear again. If remembering us means he has to remember the cruel things that had happened to him – and I am sure that what we saw was only the tip of the iceberg – then I don't want him to remember me. Or anything else."

"There's a very simple solution for that", murmured Nico and took the bowl.

He walked over to the toilet and just before he emptied it unceremoniously, a last image of Gabe flashed before his eyes, as if it was trying to tell him that he was doing the right thing. Percy had already decided to forget. Going against his wishes would turn their Sea Prince against them.

"Master Nico? Master Ethan? Are you coming too?", called their maiden from the bedroom.

"We're coming, my love", called Ethan, freezing the same second the words left his mouth.

Nico glared at him and pulled him out of the bath to face a very surprised looking Sea Prince, nestled in the sheets, abusing Octavian's chest as a pillow. Very wide sea-green eyes stared up at the Greek duo, rosy lips slightly parted in surprise. The Roman behind him glared at Ethan.

"You're a bloody moron", muttered the former augur.

"You... love me?", questioned the son of Poseidon slowly.

"Oh, you're a bloody moron too", grunted the blonde irritated and raised one eyebrow. "You truly think we would take anyone in just because they're nice and tight?"

Percy blushed and leaned up to kiss Octavian softly. Ethan and Nico joined their lovers in the bed, each pulling their Sea Prince into a kiss of their own. While Ethan laid down on Octavian's other side, resting his head on the blonde's chest, Nico curled up behind Percy, his arms wrapped tightly around the Sea Prince's midsection to hold him close, Percy's head resting on Octavian's stomach while Nico took the place on the blonde's chest right next to Ethan.

"I love you too", smiled Percy contently, snuggling up some more to his masters, intertwining his fingers with Ethan's. "I think I fell in love with you at first sight. It's weird."

"It's not weird, it's your mother's magic", smiled Nico, kissing Percy's neck.

"Say, what did you flush down the toilet there?", asked the faked son of Aphrodite curiously.

"A spider", replied Ethan nonchalantly. "A very fat, disgusting spider."

"Ugh, I hate spiders", shuddered the Sea Prince.

"Don't worry, love", murmured Octavian softly. "You will never have to worry about _this_ spider, or any other spider, again. We'll take care of them for you from now own."

"Oh, my brave knights in shining armor", giggled Percy amused. "Heroes of Olympus and now Slayers of Spiders, huh? That sounds quite like the descent there..."

"Not to us", disagreed the son of Hades with a frown. "After all the fighting, all we wanted was a peaceful life. And having you and protecting you from evil spiders sounds about right."

Only, Percy would never know what _spiders_ truly stood for. But that was okay. No, it was more than okay. Because it meant their Sea Prince would never have to remember the horrors that had tormented him before. Ethan tenderly caressed Percy's cheek.

"Don't get so cheeky, my pet", warned the son of Nemesis with a growl, stealing another kiss from those reddish, swollen lips. "Or we may have to spank you again."

"Promises, promises", giggled the son of Poseidon, wiggling his eyebrows "Empty promises."

The former augur snickered, easily pushing his two other lovers out of the way as he sat up, landing Percy in his lap. Holding the Sea Prince down with ease, he started to repeatedly slap that well-formed and also by now well-used ass hard, turning the still red cheeks darker and darker.

"You're ours", growled the Roman, anger and resentment toward what he just had to witness in his sky-blue eyes. "Only ours. We will keep you safe and we will always cherish you. Don't you ever forget this, my pretty maiden. Don't you ever forget that you belong with us."

"I – ouch – will – ouch – never – ouch – forget – ouch – that – ouch – I'm – ouchouchouch – yours", gasped Percy, thrusting his hips back against the hard spanking with a wanton moan.

"That's good, love", grinned Nico as Octavian stopped the spanking, leaning down to kiss the heated cheeks of their maiden. "Horny, little thing. No fucking now. You need rest."

"That's cruel, masters", whined Percy with an adorable pout, wiggling his ass invitingly. "You can't spank me and then not take me. That's mean, please, please fuck me?"

"Shush it, little seducer", warned Ethan, pulling Percy down to lay again. "Sleep."

The son of Poseidon was still pouting, but he still got more comfortable as he was sprawled over all three of his masters. Ethan was running his fingers through Percy's hair, Octavian had one hand resting on Percy's stomach while Nico was caressing the sore ass. Until the Sea Prince was sleeping deep and peacefully. This was Percy's chance for a happy life. And they were willing to grant it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Yep, the end. It's over. I'm not entirely pleased with it - not just with the ending, the whole story had taken a different turn than intended. But I still like the outcome, even though I probably have to write that thing again, the way it should have been... (Hah, I can only say that because in the end it truly was a completely different plot than I had in mind... =_=)  
I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to thank you all for you attention, for reading it and even more so for reviewing. ^-^  
_


End file.
